La vérité de Lily
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Et si Lily avait un secret qu'elle ne dit jamais à personne. Enfin, à personne avant d'être morte.
1. Chapter 1

Severus était assis dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé de son salon dans sa petite maison délabrée de l'Impasse du Tisseur dans le quartier de Charbonne-les-Mines en descendant un énième vers de Whisky Pur feu. On était le premier novembre 1981 et le Maître des Potions noie sa peine dans le fond d'une bouteille d'alcool. À chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, il revoit le corps de sa Lily, morte dans ses bras. Il se sent trahi. Trahi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui avait promis de ne pas la tuer, elle. Trahi par ce vieux manipulateur de Dumbledore qui lui avait assuré qu'il la mettrait en sécurité, même si ça devait inclure Potter et son rejeton. Et Lily avait choisi de sauver son fils au lieu de se sauver elle. Il était maintenant seul. Avant, même si elle n'était plus à ses côtés depuis de nombreuses années, il la savait en vie, quelque part. Heureuse avec cette enflure de première. Mais elle était heureuse, quelque part. Avec ce dégénéré et leur bambin pour qui elle a donné sa vie. Il aurait aimé mieux vivre mille Seigneur des Ténèbres que d'endurer sa perte, à elle. Résigné, il monte les marches jusqu'à son ancienne chambre en titubant. Il se déshabille et s'affale sur le vieux matelas et s'endore avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller fine par les années.

Il sent une présence étrange dans sa chambre. Severus se réveille en sueur et sa propre odeur d'alcool lui lève le cœur. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux et voit flou tout autour de lui. Quand ses yeux s'habituent peu à peu à la noirceur, il remarque une silhouette frêle au bout de son lit. Il allume alors la lampe de chevet et il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Elle est là, ses cheveux auburn qui entour son magnifique visage. Ses yeux vert émeraude qui le regarde avec tristesse et déception. Elle est visiblement nue sous un peignoir de soie de la couleur de ses yeux magnifiques même si accusateurs. Sa poitrine ferme est exposée sous le léger tissus qui luit à la lumière de la lampe, le peignoir est attaché un peu au dessus de son nombril qui laisse voir un décolleté plus que plongeant. Ses longues jambes sont exposées à partir de la mi-cuisse et Severus devine qu'elle a les pieds nus sur le plancher froid de sa chambre.

*Lily, murmure l'homme.

*Sev, dit doucement la jeune femme de 21 ans. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait?

*Lily, j'ai tout fait. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te protéger, dit douloureusement le Maître des Potions, la voix rauque.

*Tu n'as pas fait la seule chose que je voulais de toi. Pourquoi?

*Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? Dis le moi. Je ferai… je ferai tout ce que tu veux. J'ai rejoins le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour toi. Pour te prouver que je pouvais être fort, mais ça t'a seulement éloigné de moi. Quand j'ai su que tu étais en danger, j'ai prévenu Dumbledore et je suis devenu espion pour lui. Pour qu'il te mette en sécurité. Je lui ai donné ma vie pour qu'il protège la tienne. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse? Dis moi. Dis moi, et je le ferai. Peut importe ce que c'est.

La jeune femme le regarde, les yeux brillant de larmes et le regard doux.

*Tout ce que je voulais Sev, c'était que tu m'aimes, murmure ce que Severus croit être un fantôme ou le fruit de son imagination malade et triste.

*Je t'ai aimé, Lily. Et je t'aime encore. Comme un fou! Chuchote l'ex Mangemort en la regardant dans les yeux.

Severus ne peut pas bouger. Il a l'impression que si il essaie, elle va s'évaporer. Il reste cloué dans son lit, relevé sur ses vieux oreillers.

*Quand tu m'as dit ces choses, dit doucement Lily, j'étais anéantie, Sev. Tu m'as… tu m'as toujours dit que ça ne comptait pas. Que rien ne nous séparerait, jamais. Personne au monde n'aurait pu me faire plus de mal que toi. Et tu l'as fait. Quand tu es venu t'excuser, je ne t'ai pas cru. Si on était tous ça à tes yeux, pour moi, ça serait différent? Je t'aimais tellement, Sev.

*Alors pourquoi tu es parti avec Potter, si tu m'aimais à ce point? Demande douloureusement Severus.

*Je voulais… je voulais que ça te mette hors de toi, avoue la Gryffondor. Je voulais… je voulais que tu te battes pour moi. Que tu me montres que tu tenais à moi. Je voulais, je voulais que tu me réclames tienne, dit Lily en laissant couler enfin ses larmes. Quand il me tenait la main, je voulais que se soit la tienne. Quand il m'embrassait, je voulais que se soit tes lèvres. Quand j'ai finalement accepté qu'il me prenne, je voulais que se soit toi. Mais tu n'as jamais rien dit. Tu n'as jamais rien fait, murmure Lily.

*Pourquoi as-tu excepté de l'épouser dans ce cas? Lui demande Severus en retenant sa respiration.

*Parce que quand il me l'a demandé, dit douloureusement Lily, j'ai compris.

*Qu'as-tu compris? L'encourage le Serpentard.

*J'ai compris que ça ne serait jamais toi, répond la jeune femme avec un sourire triste et résigné. J'ai su que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. Quand James s'est mis à genoux devant moi avec cette bague horrible et ridiculement dispendieuse, j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré ma déception et mon désespoir que se ne soit jamais toi. Je me suis résignée et j'ai accepté entre deux crises de larmes. Et tous ces idiots qui croyaient que je pleurais de joie. Quand il m'a embrassé après avoir mis cette horreur à mon doigt, j'ai arrêté d'espérer que tu reviennes. J'ai arrêté de rêver d'être avec toi… d'être à toi.

*Mais tu es morte, murmure Severus. Tu t'es sacrifiée pour l'enfant de Potter.

*Je ne voulais plus vivre dans ce monde sans toi, avoue Lily en baissant la tête. Et si ma mort pouvait servir à mon fils, alors soit. Pour moi, il n'a jamais été l'enfant de James. Il était le mien. Juste à moi. Il a été la seule chose qui me gardait en vie, Severus. Harry était ma seule et unique raison de me battre et de me raccrocher à la vie. Si ma mort pouvait faire en sorte qu'il continue de vivre, alors ce sacrifice n'en était pas un.

*Pourquoi… pourquoi tu es là, Lily?

*J'avais besoin de te le dire, Sev. J'avais besoin de te le dire avant de partir, définitivement.

*Non! Lui dit Severus, qui se décide enfin à s'assoir sur son lit. Reste, je t'en supplie.

*Pourquoi? Demande la jeune mère, visiblement confuse.

*Parce que je t'aime, Lys. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Reste avec moi. Juste une fois. Je t'en pris, lui demande l'enseignant la voix rauque.

Lily se penche alors doucement vers l'avant et Severus sent le poids de la jeune femme sur le matelas. Quand elle s'étend finalement à ses côtés, l'ex Mangemort passe tendrement sa main droite dans la chevelure de son aimée.

*Aimes moi Sev, murmure Lily. Juste une fois. Je veux être heureuse, au moins une fois.

Severus fait alors glisser sa main doucement sur le cou de sa Lys et dénude lentement son épaule en baissant le léger tissus qui la recouvre. Il approche ses lèvres de la peau offerte et l'embrasse avec tendresse, amour et dévotion. Lily lève son cou pour lui donner plus d'accès et laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il la couche délicatement sur le dos à côté de lui et couvre son corps du sien, déjà nu. De sa main droite, il défait le nœud du peignoir et écarte le tissus. Il retient son souffle quand il la voit totalement offerte à lui pour la première et dernière fois. Sev couvre doucement le corps de baisers et la caresse doucement, sans se presser. Lily laisse glisser ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de Severus pendant qu'il goûte sa poitrine avec tendresse et avidité. Jamais elle n'a ressentit ça de son vivant. Jamais elle n'a ressentit ça avec James. James la possédait, Severus la vénère. Il bénit chaque parcelle de son corps de ses lèvres, de ses doits, de sa langue. Severus est tendre, attentionné et généreux. Quand la jeune femme sent la langue de Sev sur son intimité après qu'il ait caressé ses cuisses pour qu'elle les écarte, elle sait. Elle sait qu'elle avait toujours eu raison. C'est Severus. Ça a toujours été Severus.

*Ça aurait dû être toi, murmure Lily, perdue dans son plaisir.

Après des caresses et d'innombrables orgasmes, Lily murmure le nom de Severus à l'infini. Comme si dire son nom l'aidait à respirer.

*Prend moi, Sev. Je t'en pris. J'ai toujours voulu… je veux être à toi.

Le ténébreux Maître des Potions remonte doucement sur le corps de Lily en l'embrassant sa peau tendre, ou la léchant à des endroits qui font gémir et soupirer sa belle. Dès que son membre dressé entre légèrement en elle, Lily entour les hanches de Sev de ses jambes et monte son bassin pour qu'il la pénètre jusqu'à la garde. Severus fait de légers vas-et-viens en elle, doucement, pour faire durer le plaisir. Il la sent tout autour de lui. C'est la première et la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il se sent enfin complet, à sa place. Ses bras puissants font le tour de la jeune femme et la colle à lui tout en continuant ses coups de bassins en elle. Il la prend fermement dans ses bras et se met en position assise pendant qu'elle s'active sur lui. Leurs lèvres se scellent dans un baiser brûlant et désespéré. Même pour respirer, leurs bouches se séparent à peine pour reprendre là où elles en étaient après une bouffée d'air. Lily agrippe délicatement la chevelure du Maître des Potions en se cambrant vers l'arrière après au autre orgasme foudroyant. Severus en profite pour lécher et embrasser les seins de la jeune femme en continuant ses allers-retours en elle. Il sent les spasmes de plaisir autour de son sexe ferme et gonflé. Il fait de son mieux pour que sa dure le plus longtemps possible, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse tout de suite après.

Lily crie son plaisir en hurlant le nom de l'amour de sa vie dans la pièce sombre. Severus n'en peut plus et quand le soleil perse dans la chambre, il se laisse aller en elle.

*Restes, je t'en supplie, lui demande son amant en la regardant dans les yeux.

*Je ne peux pas rester, se désole Lily en l'embrassant langoureusement. Mais toi, tu peux revenir.

*Où?

*Plutôt quand, dit Lily énigmatique.

*Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, _tout_, lui assure l'homme, encore en elle.

*Si tu le veux vraiment, lui répond la jeune femme, tu n'as qu'à t'endormir. Tu comprendras quand tu te réveilleras.

*Promis?

*Promis. Je t'aime Severus Rogue. À jamais.

*À jamais, répète son amant en la voyant doucement devenir de moins en moins solide et elle finit par disparaître.

Severus se couche donc seul, dans son lit encore empli de l'odeur de leur amour consommé. Il se laisse aller au sommeil avec une seule pensée.

*J'ai confiance en toi, ma Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus se réveille avec la tête qui tourne. Des bribes de sa nuit lui reviennent doucement en mémoire et l'odeur d'alcool et de sexe qu'il devrait sentir ne titille pas ses narines fines de Maître des Potions. Son corps et son esprit se rappellent pourtant de tout. Chaque grains de beauté sur son corps nu, la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux qui chatouille son visage pendant qu'il la fait sienne pour la première et dernière fois. Ses mots vibrants de sincérité quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. Ses yeux emplis de larmes quand il l'avait confronté sur son mariage avec cette ordure de Potter. Son vœu de le voir réagir de son propre aveux. Mais pourquoi sa logique n'a pas l'impression que tout ceci est vraiment arrivé?

Il s'assoit sur son lit et se prend la tête entre les mains. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et sent le tissus élimé de son bas de pyjama. Pourtant il était nu quand il s'est endormi. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être habillé avant de s'endormir. Severus ouvre finalement les yeux et ne voit que du noir autour de lui. Il fronce les sourcils et avance sa main vers l'avant. Ses doigts touchent un tissus doux au une ligne lumineuse se fait voir quand ses doigts avancent un peu plus. Des draps, des draps autour de son lit. Il n'a pas un lit à baldaquin pourtant. Ni à l'Impasse du Tisseur ni dans ses cachots à Poudlard. La dernière fois qu'il a dormit dans un lit à baldaquin c'était… « Où?... Plutôt quand? », lui avait répondu Lily. Il s'avance plus franchement et ouvre les rideaux autour de son lit. Il reconnait immédiatement son dortoir de Serpentard quand il était étudiant. Il saute de son lit et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Il se regarde dans le miroir et se raidit devant son reflet. Le garçon devant lui n'a pas plus de 16 ans.

Tu comprendras quand tu te réveilleras, lui avait promis Lily.

Où, lui avait-il demandé.

Plutôt quand, elle avait répondu.

Quand? En 1976? Non! L'année où il avait tout gâché. Lily, _sa _Lily lui avait donné une deuxième chance. _Leur_ avait donné une deuxième chance. Il décide donc de plonger les deux pieds dedans. Dès qu'il la voit, il lui demande de lui parler en privé, lui avoue ses sentiments pour elle et advienne que pourra. Ça ne peut pas être pire que se qu'il a fait la première fois.

Rogue! Sors de là! T'es pas tout seul! dit la voix de Avery de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ouais! Ça sert à rien d'essayer de te refaire une beauté, le Sang-Mêlé. Tu seras toujours aussi affreux, dit la voix moqueuse de McNair.

Severus lève les yeux au ciel et décide de partir la douche. Ils veulent jouer? Alors jouons, se dit le Maître des Potions. Il se glisse sous la douche et prend tout son temps sous l'eau chaude pour se détendre. Il prend même le temps de se faire plaisir en repensant à sa nuit de rêve avec sa Lily. Une fois qu'il est prêt, il enroule une serviette autour de ses hanches et sort de la salle de bain. Avery le regarde avec un regard noir qui n'arrive pas à la cheville de ceux que peut faire Severus. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur avec un rictus amusé en voyant ce « Sang-Pur » se précipiter dans la salle de bain avec McNair.

C'est pour aller plus vite. Ne te fait pas d'idée, le Sang-Mêlé, dit McNair avec un air mauvais.

Je peux demander à Goyle de vous tenir compagnie si vous voulez, ça ira encore plus vite, lui répond Severus d'un ton moqueur.

Quand les deux autres garçons sont enfermé dans la salle de bain, Severus en profite pour métamorphoser tous ses vêtements de seconde main pour qu'ils aient l'air neuf et les échange avec ceux de Avery. Il fait plus ou moins sa taille, ça va faire l'affaire. Il met ensuite son nouvel uniforme et le dégrade légèrement. Il retrouvera sa qualité au file de la journée et personne ne le remarquera. Mais lui le saura et ça lui suffit. Il regarde son agenda et voit qu'il doit passer sa BUSE de Défense contre les forces du Mal aujourd'hui.

Merde, pas encore! soupire-t-il de découragement.

Il se demande s'il doit éviter Potter et ses idiots de compagnie ou y passer encore une fois, sans insulter Lily, de préférence. Il se prépare rapidement, prend son manuel et sort de la salle commune des Serpentard vers la Grande Salle. Il se fait une liste mentale de quoi faire et ne pas faire dans les prochaines années. _Ne pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ est, bien évidemment en haut de la liste. Mais comment faire alors pour payer sa Maîtrise de Potions cette fois-ci. C'est en voyant Lupin passer devant lui qu'il a une illumination. La potion Tue-Loup améliorée! La version de base n'existe même pas encore. Il n'a qu'a breveter sa propre version de la potion et ramasser le magot. Il ne devra rien à personne.

Lupin! Il faut qu'on parle! l'appelle Severus.

Écoutes Severus, j'étais pas au courant pour la crasse de hier soir, s'excuse le loup-garou en le voyant arriver.

Hier soir? Aucun rapport. Il faut que je te parle, en privé, lui assure Sev. À moins que tu ne préfères discuter de ton petit problème de boules de poils au milieu du corridor?

Quoi? De quoi tu…

Tais-toi et suis moi, lui dit Severus en le prenant par le bras et l'amenant dans une salle de classe vide.

De quoi tu voulais me parler?

Lupin, comme tes petits copains s'amusent à le rappeler à tout le monde, chez moi, on est pauvre comme Jobbe. Je veux devenir Maître de Potions et j'ai pas envie d'avoir une dette envers un fou furieux qui me demandera des trucs dégueulasses pour la rembourser.

Et je viens faire quoi là dedans? demande Remus.

J'ai inventé une potion qui va te simplifier la vie quand l'astre lunaire va montrer ses joues pleines. Je te demande de financer les ingrédients, tester la potion et on se partage les bénéfices. 70% pour moi et 30% pour toi, lui propose Severus.

Et elle fait quoi cette potion? demande Lupin, incertain.

Je vais être honnête avec toi. La transformation est aussi douloureuse, j'ai pas réussi à arranger ça. Mais pour le reste, c'est comme si tu étais un animagus qui était obligé de se transformer en loup les nuit de pleine lune. Tu vas rester lucide du coucher au lever du soleil. Plus de pulsions meurtrières, plus de besoins incontrôlables de mordre ou de déchiqueter tout ce que tu vois et tu vas te rappeler de tout ce que tu fais.

C'est quoi le piège? dit Remus avec suspicion.

Bin, dès que tu te sens mieux, je veux un compte rendu _détaillé_ de ce que t'as vécu. Pour les 6 prochains mois. Et que tu acceptes d'être mon cobaye pour les modifications que j'aurais à apporter à cette potion. Même si t'es épuisé et au bout du rouleau, je vais en avoir besoin le plus vite possible.

C'est tout? s'exclame le loup-garou, surpris.

Tu ne diras pas ça en revenant de ta nuit et je te mettrai un calepin et un crayon sous le nez, dit Severus en levant un sourcil, comme s'il expliquait à un enfant de trois ans pourquoi le ciel était bleu.

Remus à l'air de réfléchir un instant avant de tendre la main au Serpentard en face de lui. Severus la serre avec un rictus.

Et Lupin, dernière chose. Arrange toi pour garder tes petits copains en laisse. Au moins 3 jours avant la pleine lune. La potion est longue à faire et une seconde d'inattention peut tout faire capoter. Si je dois être sur mes gardes pour la faire, ça ne pourra jamais marcher.

Remus lui fait un hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a entendu et qu'il va s'arranger. Severus lui donne une liste avec les ingrédients donc il a besoin et la quantité. Le Préfet de Gryffondor prend le papier et le met dans sa poche avant de sortir de la salle de classe vide et retourner dans le hall pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Deux minutes après, Severus sort à son tour pour se rendre au même endroit. Il s'assoit entre Regulus et Zabini pour prendre son repas en vitesse et sort dans le parc quand il a finit son assiette. Il fait semblant de bouquiner à l'ombre d'un arbre avant d'entendre la voix que le fait frissonner de joie depuis qu'il a 9 ans.

Sev! Je t'ai cherché partout se matin, lui dit Lily en venant s'assoir à côté de lui.

Lys, t'as juste pas cherché où j'étais, lui répond le Serpentard en étendant ses longues jambes devant lui pendant que Lily se couche sur l'herbe avec son livre de Défense et pose sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Sans y penser, Severus caresse doucement les cheveux de la Gryffondor pendant qu'il lit le sien.

Sev?

Hum?

Je vais m'endormir si tu continus, dit Lily sans grande conviction pour qu'il arrête.

Lys, tu connais déjà ce livre par cœur. Détends toi un peu et profite du soleil pendant qu'on le peut encore avant l'examen, lui dit Sev d'une voie douce.

Tu peux continuer alors, répond Lys avec un sourire sur les lèvres en fermant les yeux.

Severus décide que c'est le bon moment. Il se penche doucement par en avant et pose ses lèvres sur celle de la Gryffondor qui a planté ses griffes au plus profond de son cœur. Il ressent une vague de chaleur quand la Préfète répond à son baiser en gardant les paupières closes. Quand leurs poumons manquent d'air, Lily ouvre doucement les yeux en encrant son regard vert dans les billes d'onyx de Severus.

J'ai eu peur que tu ne le fasses jamais, murmure la jeune fille.

Moi aussi, dit Sev avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Severus se réinstalle contre le tronc de l'arbre et sa main retourne dans les cheveux de Lily.

Alors, Servilus, dit une voix désagréable à son oreille depuis sa première année. On joue au larbin de service?

Tu veux que je passe ma main dans tes cheveux aussi, Potter? Demande Severus avec un sourire amusé.

Même pas en rêve, crache le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Tant mieux, j'aime mieux les cheveux parfaits de ma petite-amie, dit le Serpentard avec un air provocateur. Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, Lys.

Il se penche une nouvelle fois pour embrasser Lily qui en est visiblement ravie. Elle passe ses bras autour du cou de Severus pour approfondir le baiser.

Rogue! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une Sang-de-Bourbe! S'écrit Avery en approchant à grands pas vers le nouveau couple.

La même chose que toi avec un « Sang-Pur », lui répond Sev en levant la tête. C'est juste que moi je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher dans la salle de bain pour le faire.

Quoi? S'insulte Potter, les yeux exorbités. Tu laisses ce mec traiter Lily de… ça!

Écoutes, Potter. Il peut l'appeler comme il veut. Pour moi, elle reste la perfection incarnée. Ce qu'il peut bien dire, j'en ai rien à faire. Et sérieusement, j'aime bien mieux qu'elle soit une Née-Moldue assumée qu'une Sang-Pur froide et sans émission! Alors si t'as fini de jouer, nous on a des BUSE à aller passer.

Severus se lève avec grâce et propose sa main à Lily pour l'aider à se relever. La Gryffondor garde sa main dans la sienne jusque dans la Grande Salle où ils doivent se séparer pour faire leur examen pratique.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus passe toutes ses épreuves avec une facilité déconcertante. Il fait de son mieux pour que ça ne se voit pas trop en se rappelant la même phrase en boucle dans sa tête tout le long des épreuves. « Pas de magie noire, pas de magie noire. » Quand il sort enfin de la Grande Salle, il rejoint Lily qui lui parle avec enthousiasme de ses épreuves.

Le pire, ça a été l'épouvantard, dit la lionne. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que le mien ait changé depuis la dernière fois.

Veux-tu m'en parler? Demande Sev d'une voix douce en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

C'était… c'était toi, lui répond Lys en tremblant. Tu me disais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais. Que Pétunia avait raison et que je n'étais qu'un monstre.

Lys, tu n'es pas, n'a jamais été et ne seras jamais un monstre. Tu es une magnifique sorcière de talent et tu sais, comme moi, que ta sœur est jalouse de ton don. Elle est devenue amer avec le temps, elle se laisse submerger par ce sentiment. Mais tu n'es en rien responsable de comment elle réagit face à toi, essaie de la rassurer Severus en retenant toutes les insultes qu'il voudrait dire concernant cette Moldue étroite d'esprit.

Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi sage? Demande la jeune fille en levant la tête vers lui.

Depuis que je sens que tu en as besoin, lui répond Sev en déposant un baiser sur son front et resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

La jeune fille se fond dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça aujourd'hui. Severus est resté lui-même tout en aillant changé. Elle doit avouer qu'elle adore ses changements. Il est plus calme que d'habitude, il répond aux provocations de Potter sans se battre contre lui. Il la défend des « Sang-Pur racistes » d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Il n'essaie pas de les raisonner ou de répondre à coup de maléfices, comme il l'aurait fait avant. Il les laisse s'enfoncer tout seul dans leurs délires de puristes.

Sev?

Hum?

Je suis heureuse que tu ais été dans ce parc quand on était petits. De m'avoir ouvert les portes de ce monde, de m'avoir écouté sans jamais me juger. D'avoir répondu à toutes mes questions avec patience sans jamais me prendre pour une idiote. Je me suis toujours demandé, pourquoi tu es si différent avec moi. Tu n'es pas comme ça avec les autres personnes.

Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux des autres personnes, Lys, murmure le Serpentard.

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Il ferme les yeux en retenant sa respiration. Il sent la tête de la lionne bouger contre lui et il garde les yeux fermés.

Depuis tout ce temps?

Depuis que mon regard s'est posé sur toi la première fois, Lys. Tu étais là, avec ta sœur dans ce parc. À chaque fois que je te voyais quitter ta balançoire et planer un moment avant de revenir au sol sur tes deux pieds, mon cœur ratait un battement. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée que tu te casses la figure, lui avoue l'adolescent en n'ouvrant pas les yeux, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres en revoyant ce souvenir dans son esprit. Et quand j'ai entendu ta sœur t'insulter, ça a été trop pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'elle fasse de la peine à une personne aussi magnifique, qui respirait la joie de vivre. Une personne qui me ressemblait par son don magique, mais aussi, une personne à qui j'aurais tant aimé ressembler, une personne heureuse, insouciante et pleine de vie. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je me sentais déjà comme une épave, Lily. J'avais à peine 9 ans et je me sentait vide de l'intérieur. Quand on a commencé à discuter, quand on est devenu amis, tu étais une bouffée d'air dans ma vie morne, violente et bourrée d'indifférence. Les coups de mon père devenaient moins douloureux en ta présence, l'enveloppe vide qu'est devenue ma mère ne m'inquiétait presque plus quand j'entendais le son de ta voie qui me posait mille et une questions sur ce monde qui allait bientôt s'ouvrir à nous. Je suis différent avec les autres, parce que pour moi, les autres ne comptent pas. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Je t'aime Sev, dit doucement Lily en resserrant ses bras autour des épaules du Serpentard.

Elle l'entend relâcher son souffle dans un soupire de soulagement.

Après le déjeuner, les 5e année doivent retourner dans la Grande Salle pour l'examen écrit de Défense. Sev écrit tout ce qu'il lui passe part la tête pendant le 3 heures que dure l'épreuve et quand le temps est terminé, il réalise qu'il a presque un bon 60 centimètres de plus sur son parchemin que la première fois qu'il a passé cette épreuve. C'est avec fierté qu'il laisse son parchemin voler vers l'examinateur. Lily vient le rejoindre et à sa surprise, Lupin aussi.

Severus, on a un problème, lui dit le loup-garou sans préambule.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

J'ai regardé le prix des ingrédients et… je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai pas les moyens de financer ça.

J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien. Poudlard est loin de manquer de fonds, je pense qu'on pourrait s'arranger avec le directeur. Mais si ça marche, Pomfresh ne te lâchera plus, lui dit Severus.

Lily, toujours dans ses bras, ne comprend pas trop se qui se passe, mais si l'un des Maraudeurs discutait plus ou moins calmement avec lui, ça devait être important.

Comme cette potion est de ton invention, dit Lupin, un peu mal à l'aise, je suis venu te proposer mon idée de financement.

Laisse moi deviner, Potter ou Black? Demande Sev avec un ricanement sans joie.

James. Ses parents sont au courant pour moi.

Tu as deux semaines pour trouver les ingrédients de ton côté, Lupin. Après ça, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire.

Merci, Severus.

La voix de la sagesse des Maraudeurs tourne les talons vers ses trois amis.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande la Gryffondor.

Tu sais, comme tout le monde, que Lupin est malade.

Oui.

Et bien, j'ai peut-être réussi à trouver le moyen de le soulager. Ça ne guérit pas, mais ça l'apaisera. Mais les ingrédients sont très chers. Je n'ai, en ce moment, ni les contacts, ni les moyens de financer cette potion. Alors j'ai fait une proposition à Lupin. Il vient de plus ou moins, redéfinir le contrat.

J'ai confiance en toi, Severus. Et pour les contacts, comme tu le sais, je suis membre du Club de Slug. Je suis certaine que je pourrais, peut-être, te donner un coup de pouce. De quoi as-tu besoin?

Suis moi, lui murmure Sev à l'oreille.

Severus la guide jusqu'au 7e étage et passe trois fois devant un mur nu. À la surprise de la jeune femme, une porte en bois apparaît devant eux. Sev lui prend doucement la main et la guide à l'intérieur. Elle s'émerveille de ce quelle voit. C'est un immense laboratoire de potions avec tout le matériel nécessaire. De grandes bibliothèques recouvrent le mur du fond avec de vieux grimoires de potions, de botanique et de soin aux créatures magiques. Elle tourne la tête vers la gauche et voit un petit salon confortable avec une grande cheminée et au fond, elle voit une porte ouverte qui mène à une salle de bain complète.

Sev, on est où?

C'est la Salle sur Demande, lui explique le Serpentard en sortant une malle miniature de sa poche. Je n'ai pas confiance aux autres gars de mon dortoir alors j'ai décidé de m'installer ici pour faire mes potions et dormir. Je garde toujours ma malle sur moi avec tout ce que je possède.

Il lui explique le principe de la Salle sur Demande et sa petite-amie est visiblement très impressionnée. Ils retournent à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Lily embrasse Sev avant de rejoindre la table des Gryffondor. Severus sort de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la bibliothèque quand 4 adolescents lui bloquent le chemin.

Et tu penses que tu vas où comme ça, Serv…

Sirius Black ne peut finir sa phrase, Lupin lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Patmol, on est pas là pour se battre. On est là pour savoir si ce mec est sérieux quand il dit qu'il peut aider Lunard, dit Potter d'un air réprobateur.

T'es sérieux, Cornedrue. Tu penses vraiment que cette tâche de graisse peut faire quelque chose pour Lunard?

C'est ce qu'on va voir. Rogue, tu as devant toi le mécène de ta potion. Si c'est une mauvaise blague et que tu lui donnes de faux espoirs, je te jure que tu le regretteras! Dit James d'un air menaçant.

Je ne blague _jamais_ avec les potions, répond Severus en soutenant son regard.

Et si on allait discuter dans un endroit plus discret? Propose le loup-garou.

Les 4 autres approuvent d'un signe de tête et c'est Potter qui ouvre la marche. Severus marche à côté de Lupin et Black et Pettigrow les suivent. Potter les fait entrer dans une classe vide et la referme derrière eux. Il métamorphose 5 chaises en fauteuils confortables. 4 les uns à côté des autres et le dernier en face. Les Maraudeurs s'installent dans les fauteuils en ligne droite et Sev s'assoit en face d'eux. Pas intimidé pour une noise. Il prend une profonde inspiration et explique en gros sa potion. L'interaction entre les ingrédients entre eux et avec la pleine lune. Potter sort la liste des ingrédients de sa poche et la montre à Rogue.

C'est de ça que t'as besoin?

En effet.

Et si ça marche, comment on s'arrange? Demande Potter.

J'ai expliqué mes termes à Lupin. S'il veut partager son 30% avec vous, ça ne me regarde pas. Mais je garde mon 70%. Je veux faire l'Académie de Potions de Paris et ça coût la peau du cul ce truc!

Les 4 Maraudeurs se regardent un moment avant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Tu as dit à Lunard que tu devais le surveiller pour les 6 prochains mois. Vous allez faire comment cet été? Demande Black.

En fait, j'en ai aucune idée, avoue Severus.

Patmol, donne lui le miroir, dit James. C'est un miroir à double sens. J'ai l'autre avec moi. Mon père est déjà au courant pour Remus et ma mère est Médicomage. Si tu l'acceptes, je m'arrangerai pour qu'on vienne vous chercher pour que tu puisses faire la potion chez moi et ma mère pourrait vérifier les constantes de Remus. Les ingrédients seront déjà dans notre laboratoire quand tu arriveras. C'est bon pour toi?

Ça me va, répond le Serpentard. Mais je dois faire la potion dans un chaudron en cuivre et les ustensiles du même métal.

Severus met le miroir dans sa poche et sort de la salle de classe avant les Maraudeurs qui attendent deux minutes avant de sortir à leur tour.

Ce soir là, Black est assis dans son lit, baguette à la main et regarde la carte du Maraudeur. Il voit le directeur faire les 100 pas dans sont bureau, Miss Teigne qui suit Rusard comme son ombre. Mais à un moment, il voit quelque chose de bizarre. 4 points sont dans les toilettes des filles du 2e étages. Rogue, Avery, McNair et Goyle. Il réveille James, Peter et Remus pour leur montrer.

Vous pensez que c'est une réunion de Mangemorts? Demande Peter.

On va voir, le coupe James. Peter et Sirius, prenez votre forme animal. Remus et moi on sera sous ma cape.

Sur ce, les 4 adolescents sortent de la salle commune des Gryffondor et se rende dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Alors, comme ça, le Sang-Mêlé, on se la ramène avec sa petite pouffiasse de Sang-de-Bourbe. On se pense meilleur que nous!

Entre chaque phrase, les Maraudeurs entendent un coup, mais pas de plainte de douleur ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Peter entre discrètement dans les toilettes sous sa forme de rat et regarde ce qui se passe. Rogue est recroquevillé sur le sol en baignant dans une marre de sang qui est visiblement le sien. Il sort en vitesse et dit aux autres ce qu'il a vue. Potter et Lupin entrent à leur tour, sous la cape d'invisibilité et sortent leur baguette. Potter s'occupe de Avery pendant que Lupin stupéfie McNair. Black entre à son tour et s'occupe de Goyle. Ce qu'ils voient les sidèrent. Rogue est complètement nu au sol, couvert de plaies et de bleus. Il a des cicatrices vieilles de plusieurs années sur son corps, qui sont rejoint par des plus récentes.

Merde! Rogue! Regarde moi! Lui dit Sirius en s'approchant de lui.

Sirius est habitué à la violence, ses parents ne font que ça, le battre quand il est là. Il reconnait tout de suite les marques de coups de ceinture dans le dos du Serpentard. Black fait le tour du corps par terre et voit du sang qui coule d'entre ses fesses. Il enlève sa cape et la met doucement sur le corps frêle et meurtri de Severus.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demande Peter en ne détachant pas son regard du Serpentard.

On l'amène dans notre dortoir et on le soigne comme on peut, dit Sirius sur un ton sans appel. James, met lui ta cape et ramasse ses vêtements. Remus, aide moi à le porter. Peter, prend la carte et guide nous vers la tour pour ne croiser personne.

Juste avant de partir, ils enferment les 3 autres Serpentard dans un placard à balais après avoir prit leur baguette. Sirius dit à Lunard de faire attention en prenant Rogue. Sirius s'occupe de soulever le haut du corps pendant que Remus tient le bas avec précaution. Potter les suit de près. Peter les guide dans le château et ils arrivent à leur dortoir après une éternité.

On le met sur le ventre, dit Sirius.

Ils l'installent sur le lit de Black qui sort des pommades de sa malle pendant que Remus va chercher de l'eau chaude et des gants de toilette. Le loup-garou nettoie les plaies de Severus et se sent plus que mal à l'aise au moment de s'occupé de l'agression sexuelle que Severus vient de vivre. Sirius passe de la pommade désinfectante partout et un cicatrisant après. Une fois le dos du corps est terminé, Black et Lupin le retourne doucement pour s'occuper du devant. Peter est allé à l'infirmerie prendre des bandages et tout ce qu'ils ont besoin pendant que James vide le bac d'eau plein de sang et mais de l'eau propre dedans avec de nouveaux gants de toilette.

Une fois le Serpentard rafistolé du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, ils le mettent entre les draps du lit de Sirius. Black va dormir avec Remus dans son lit.

Les 4 Maraudeurs se réveillent de bonheur et voient Rogue qui dort encore. Sirius lui fait avaler une potion de sommeil, ramené de l'infirmerie par Peter, pour qu'il dorme encore au moins 12 heures. Potter lui lance un sort de vidange et Remus remet de la pommade cicatrisante partout et change ses bandages.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Avery, McNair et Goyle? Demande Black. On ne peut pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Les trois autres hochent la tête.

On pourrait s'arranger pour qu'à chaque fois qu'ils ressentent du désir, il vivent le même calvaire de Rogue. La même douleur, sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien à par eux, suggère Sirius.

Moi je ne suggère rien, dit Remus d'un air mauvais. Mon loup a juste envie de les mettre en pièces avec ses dents.

Vous savez si ça existe, un moyen de leur enlever leur magie? Demande Peter en fronçant des sourcils. Au moins, on serait certain qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais à Poudlard.

Je suis d'accord avec ça, dit James. Mais c'est pas assez. Rogue fait partie des nôtres maintenant. Il veut aidé Lunard. Si sa potion marche, Remus aurait sa vie complètement changée. Il faut qu'on frappe un grand coup!

C'était bien la première fois que les 4 Maraudeurs étaient dans la bibliothèque, en même temps, un samedi matin. Ils avaient stupéfixé de nouveau les trois Serpentard et avaient insonorisé la porte pour que personne ne les entendent si ils se réveillaient. Ils reviennent à leur salle commune les bras remplis de livres. James allait monter dans son dortoir à la suite des autres quand une tillasse rousse lui barre le chemin.

Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sev?

Mais j'ai rien fait à Rogue, se défend Potter.

Il est pas venu au petit-déjeuner se matin et aucun Serpentard que j'ai croisé ne l'a vue depuis hier soir. Je suis allé voir là où il était supposé être se matin et il n'y était pas.

Bon, viens, capitule le joueur de Quidditch. Mais je te jure qu'on a rien à voire là dedans.

Lily lui emboîte le pas vers le dortoir de garçons de 5e années. Quand elle voit Severus, endormit dans le lit de Black. Le visage couvert d'ecchymoses et de plaies. Le drap blanc qui recouvre son amour jusqu'aux épaules a quelques tâches de sang. Elle s'assoit doucement sur le bord du lit, les yeux embués de larmes.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demande douloureusement la jeune fille.

Elle prend la main de Sev dans les siennes en écoutant Sirius lui raconter ce qu'il sait.

Pour les marques dans son dos… c'est son père qui lui a faites, dit Lys d'une voix rauque. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de venir vivre chez moi, mais il n'a jamais voulu le demander à mes parents.

Il viendra chez moi, dit James. J'en parlerai à mes parents, je suis certain qu'ils n'y verront pas d'inconvénient. Ma mère pourra l'examiner en détail.

Sev ne se laissera jamais faire, dit Lily avec un léger sourire en resserrant les doigts de Severus des siens.

Elle va le stupéfixer s'il le faut, dit Sirius. Elle est plus intense que Mme Pomfresh.

Et vous allez faire quoi pour ces malades? Demande Lily en les regardant d'un air déterminé.

James et Peter lui expose leur idée de priver ces fous furieux de leur magie.

Vous avez besoin d'aide? Demande la jeune fille, innocemment.

C'est avec un sourire que Remus lui montre la montagne de livres qu'ils ont ramené. Tout le reste de la journée, Lily veille Sev en lisant les grimoires que les Maraudeurs ont ramenés. Peter va leur chercher des vivres à la cuisine de temps en temps et pose des question au professeur Flitwick et McGonagall sur comment ils croient que les Nés-Moldus ont reçu leurs pouvoirs alors qu'aucun parents n'en a. Il prend beaucoup de notes et ramène ça aux 4 autres. C'est peut-être une piste pour enlever leur pouvoir à ces malades si on apprend comment on le reçoit.

Je crois que j'ai quelque chose, dit Lily qui fouillait dans les livres de Severus, qu'elle a trouvé dans sa malle réduite dans la poche de son pantalon. Si on peut lancer un sort de magie noire bien précis sur leur baguette, elle peut absorber leur noyau magique et ils se retrouveront Cracmols.

On ne fait pas de magie noire… dit James.

Nous non, mais mes parents, oui, dit Sirius qui regardait les bandages de Severus. Ils pourront servir à quelque chose pour une fois. On a déjà leur baguette. Ils sont Sang-Pur, ils ne diront rien en attendant la nouvelle rentrée.

J'ai une meilleure idée, dit Lily. On fait des copies de leur baguette, on leur donne les copies. Ils n'ont pas le droit de s'en servir pendant l'été, de toutes façon. Et je suis certaine que vous pourrez faire le changement qu'and on reviendra en septembre.

Ça marche! Dirent les Maraudeurs d'une même voix.

Pendant encore trois jours, Severus reste endormie par les potions de l'infirmerie. Sirius et Remus changent régulièrement ses bandages, James a écrit à ses parents et Lily passe tout son temps dans le dortoir des garçon à veiller sur son homme. Elle y passe aussi toutes ses nuits à dormir avec Severus pour être certaine que tout va bien. Ils ont finit par libérer Avery, McNair et Goyle en leur donnant leur fausse baguette.

Le matin juste avant de prendre le train, Severus se réveille enfin. Il est surpris de ne pas sentir de douleur, même au niveau de son anus. Il se rappelle de tout. La menace de Avery de s'en prendre à Lily s'il ne se laissait pas faire, des coups, autant de pieds, de points et de reins. Le goût abject de Goyle dans sa gorge. McNair qui avait l'air de trouver ça très excitant en devenant dur et se préparant à prendre la place d'Avery en lui. Il sent un poids sur son biceps gauche. Il respire un peu plus profondément et ne sent pas l'odeur de désinfectant de l'infirmerie. Il est dans ses draps doux et le poids sur son bras bouge doucement. Il entant plusieurs respirations différentes, lentes, comme si tout le monde autour de lui dormait. Il se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Le plafond est rouge avec des planches de bois. Comme le haut d'un lit à baldaquin, mais aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il fronce les sourcils. Mais où est-ce qu'il est? Sev tourne doucement la tête et voit une touffe de cheveux auburn sur son bras.

Lily, murmure le Serpentard.

La lionne papillonne doucement des yeux avant de lever la tête vers lui.

Sev, comment tu te sens?

Je sais pas trop… j'ai pas vraiment mal. Je comprends pas.

Sirius et Remus se sont occupé de toi, lui explique Lily d'une voix douce. Ils t'ont trouvé dans les toilettes du 2e étages et ils t'ont amené ici pour te soigner. Est-ce que… tu te rappelles de quelque chose?

J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Mais ça va aller. J'ai l'habitude.

Il sent alors un renfoncement de l'autre côté du matelas.

Severus, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part? demande la voix du loup-garou.

Ça va aller, merci de… d'avoir fait ça, dit Sev en essayant de se lever.

Non, Rogue. Restes coucher. Ton corps à besoin de repos. Tu te lèveras avant qu'on parte pour le Poudlard Express, lui dit Sirius.

Je veux bien, mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

James lui lance alors un sort de vidange en expliquant que son père, qui est Aurore le lui a appris quand il était petit.

Et tu vas venir vivre chez moi cet été, lui annonce James.

Potter, il est pas question que je vienne chez toi! J'ai déjà une maison.

Écoutes, Rogue, lui dit Sirius en venant s'assoir à côté de Remus. Lily nous a parlé de ce qui se passe chez toi. Et je te dis pas ça par pitié, il se passe plus ou moins la même chose chez moi. Si tu es contre le principe, dis toi qu'on le fait pour Remus. Tu le lui servira à rien si ton père finit par te tuer.

Vue sous cet angle, soupire Sev en fermant les yeux.

Le reste de la journée se passe lentement. Pettigrow et Potter vont aux cuisines pour ramener de la nourriture pour tout le monde. Lily aide Severus à s'assoir dans le lit et lui explique ce qu'ils veulent faire pour Avery, McNair et Goyle.

Oublis tes parents, Black. Je peux le faire moi-même.

J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais tes connaissances en Magie Noire m'épatent!

Sirius lui tend les 3 baguettes. Severus lui explique qu'il a besoin de sang des trois sorciers pour que ça marche.

C'est la partie facile, j'imagine, dit Lily en levant un sourcil.

T'inquiète, on va s'arranger, dit Remus avec un éclat sauvage dans le regard.

3 heures plus tard, Potter donne trois fioles à Rogue avec le nom des trois adolescents sur chaque fiole pleine de sang. Un peu avant minuit, Severus a enfin finit les incantations sur les baguettes. Severus donne le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentard à Black et Pettigrow qui ont décidé d'aller échanger les baguette cette nuit.

Quand les deux Maraudeurs reviennent, ils ont un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

En plus, quand ils se réveilleront, ils auront une petite surprise, dit Sirius, énigmatique.

Tu vas nous le dire où il faut qu'on te supplie? Lui demande James.

Jamie, tu sais que j'adore quand tu me supplie, dit Sirius en souriant de plus belle. Okay, okay, quand ils vont se réveiller, ils vont remarqué qu'il leur manque un petit quelque chose.

C'est-à-dire? Demande Lily.

Comment dire sans être vulgaire? Leur… virilité?

T'as fait disparaître leur bite? Demande crument Remus.

Ouais!

J'aurais jamais crue dire ça un jour, mais bien joué Black, dit Sev en levant un sourit avec un sourire amusé.

Pour la dernière nuit de leur 5e année, Lily reste dormir avec Sev. Severus trouve les Maraudeurs plutôt supportables finalement. Il a accepté de passer son été chez Potter et ses parents, Lily lui a promos de lui écrire souvent et ses parents n'en auront rien à faire qu'il soit présent ou non chez eux. Il finit par s'endormir avec Lily dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand les 6 étudiants ouvrent les yeux presque en même temps, Sirius propose à Severus de l'aider à prendre un bain.

\- C'est bon, Black. Je pense que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir.

\- Je vais rester avec toi… au cas ou, soutien le Gryffondor.

Severus le regarde un moment, perplexe. Il se dit qu'il n'a plus rien à cacher de son apparence à ce gars, de toute façon. Il a vue des parties de son anatomie qu'il n'a jamais vue lui-même, après tout.

Il est surpris quand Black l'aide à défaire ses bandages avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'eau chaude. L'eau lui fait un peu mal, mais c'est tolérable.

\- T'as pas a avoir honte, Rogue. C'est pas de ta faute.

\- J'étais… j'étais relativement consentant, Black, lui avoue Sev.

\- Rogue, déconnes pas. Tu pouvais pas être consentant vue de quoi tu avais l'air quand on t'a trouvé.

\- Ils m'ont dit que… que si je ne les laissais pas faire, ils s'en prendraient à Lily, murmure le Serpentard en fermant les yeux.

Une larme coule sur sa joue pendant qu'il appuie l'arrière de sa tête au rebord de la baignoire.

\- J'ai vécu plus ou moins la même chose, dit lentement Sirius en s'assoyant sur le bord de la baignoire.

\- Pour qui… pour qui tu l'as fait?

\- Mon frère. On a un oncle qui a eu que des filles. Et ce gars, le frère de mon père, a toujours été… bizarrement affectueux avec Regulus et moi alors qu'il traitait ses filles comme de la bouse de dragon. J'avais 8 ans la première fois. La première fois, je me suis débattu comme j'ai pu, lui dit Sirius, le regard dans le vague. Je l'ai même mordu. Ce fumier m'a pété une dent! Mais quand je l'ai vue commencé à être plus mielleux avec Reg, j'ai accepté de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais ça reste de l'abus, Severus. Contraindre une personne en menaçant quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pas du consentement. C'est un viol, pur et simple. Je te jure qu'ils vont le payer, Sev.

\- Merci… Sirius.

Le Maraudeur aide Severus en nettoyant son dos sans appuyer trop fort. Ses cicatrices sont encore fragiles. Quand il est enfin propre, Sirius l'aide à mettre une autre couche de pommade cicatrisante et met de nouveaux bandages. Une fois habillé, Severus sort de la salle de bain derrière Sirius.

\- Comment tu te sens? Lui demande la lionne, en s'approchant de lui.

\- Mieux. Merci Lys.

À 10h15, Sev, Lily et les Maraudeurs sont dans le Hall avec leurs malle dans leur poche. La jeune fille tient fermement la main de son petit-ami alors que les 4 Maraudeurs les entourent. James assure à Severus que son père les attendra à la gare et qu'ils iront au Manoir Potter par portoloin. Dans le Poudlard Express, ils se trouvent un compartiment juste pour eux et Remus verrouille la porte de plusieurs sorts. Sev s'installe près de la fenêtre et Lily se blottit contre lui doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal.

À sa surprise, Peter lui pose plein de questions sur les potions qu'ils ont étudiées cette année. Il lui donne quelques conseils sur les techniques de coupes et de préparations d'ingrédients. Sirius et James se sourient en voyant leur nouveau protégé penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes. Remus décide d'avouer son secret à Lily qui réagie beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'espérait.

\- Si quelqu'un peut trouver quelque chose pour te faciliter la vie, c'est bien Sev, lui dit doucement la jeune fille avec une confiance inébranlable envers le Serpentard.

Quand la dame du chariot de friandises passe par leur compartiment, Sirius se lève et en achète pour tout le monde.

\- Patmol qui paye! Dit James en riant. C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

\- Relax, Cornedrue. J'ai piqué la bourse dans ta malle.

\- Je me disais aussi, dit Potter en prenant la chocogrenouille que son meilleur ami lui tendait.

Pour les Maraudeurs, interagir avec Severus et Lily est devenu, en moins d'une semaine, presque aussi naturel que quand ils se sont rencontrés. Le Serpentard et sa lionne sont bourrés de surprises. Ils dévoilent même leur plus grand secret au couple.

\- Vous avez vraiment réussi à faire ça? Demande Lily, impressionnée.

\- Ouais! Dit James avec fierté. C'est de là que viennent nos surnoms. Queuedever pour Peter qui se transforme en rat, Cornedrue pour ma forme de cerf et Patmol pour Sirius qui se transforme en gros chien noir. Lunard, je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'expliquer.

\- Donc, quand tu me traitais de sal cabot, Sev, tu avais plus raison que tu ne le pensais, dit Sirius en riant.

Confidence pour confidence, Severus leur explique qu'il est Occlumen et Legilimen. Il explique à Remus qu'il a fait certaines recherches sur la lycanthropie et que l'apprentissage de l'Occlumancie pourrait l'aider à maîtriser son loup en dehors des pleines lunes. Il pourrait lui enseigner les bases pendant l'été. À part la potion Tue-Loup et les devoirs de vacances, il n'aura pas grand-chose à faire. Un peu avant d'arriver à Londres, Sirius insiste pour voir les bandages du Serpentard et en changer quelques uns. Une fois sur le quai, Lily promet à Sev, une fois de plus, de lui écrire souvent et l'embrasse avec une passion qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. La jeune fille va rejoindre ses parents en lançant plusieurs regards en arrière pour suivre Severus du regard.

\- Sev ne vient pas avec nous? Lui demande sa mère, qui avait l'habitude de le ramener en voiture chez lui à la descente du train.

\- Non, il passe l'été en Irlande. Chez Potter. Il commence à penser à son avenir, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire attendri. En passant, Sev et moi, on sort ensemble.

\- Et bin, il était temps! Dit Mme Evans avec un rictus amusé. Vous vous tournés autour depuis que vous avez 9 ans. Je commençais à désespérer.

\- Maman! Dit la jeune fille, moitié indignée et moitié amusée.

Elle suit sa mère jusqu'à la voiture où son père et sa sœur les attendent.

Pendant ce temps, Sev est de plus en plus nerveux. Il suit doucement Potter. Comme s'il voulait étirer le plus possible le temps avant de rencontrer ces gens qui ont accepté de l'héberger sans rien connaître de lui.

\- Jamie! Mon grand, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit une femme grande et distinguée en prenant le Maraudeur dans ses bras avec tendresse.

\- Maman! Soupir le Jamie en question en levant les yeux au ciel tout en répondant à l'étreinte de la femme.

\- Alors, mon fils, tu nous présente ton compagnon de voyage? Demande un homme très grand, les cheveux aussi noirs et en bataille que son fils, des lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez et des yeux bleus encore plus brillants que ceux de Dumbledore.

\- Père, je vous présente Severus Rogue. Severus, voici mon père, Charlus Potter et ma mère, Amélia Potter.

\- Alors c'est toi, le faveur Severus Rogue, dit Lord Potter avec un sourire chaleureux.

Sev regarde James en levant un sourcil intrigué. Ce dernier lui promet de lui expliquer plus tard. Mr Potter sort un portoloin de sa poche et les 4 sorciers transplanent devant une grande grille de couleur argentée. Deux statuts, représentants des cerfs majestueux, tournés l'un vers l'autre, encadrent la grille.

\- Bienvenu au Manoir Potter, lui dit doucement Mme Potter avec aucune once d'orgueil dans la voix.

Mr Potter prend la malle de Sev et James le guide vers l'édifice. Le parc devant le Manoir est magnifique. Le gazon est haut, jusqu'aux chevilles, quelques fleurs sont présentes ici et là sur le terrain. À l'entré du Manoir, il y a des parterres de lys et de roses violettes. L'entrée est un grand porche avec des pots de terre cuite avec de grands tournesols. Les portes sont en bois sombre avec des arabesques élégantes gravées dessus et un cerf part porte, tournés l'un vers l'autre, comme pour les grilles.

\- Je vais t'ajouter aux protections du Manoir, Severus, lui explique le patriarche de la famille. J'aurais juste besoin de l'un de tes cheveux. Mais on va te montrer ta chambre avant et tu pourras t'installer.

\- Merci, Lord Potter.

\- Oh! C'est Charlus pour toi, mon grand. Tu es un invité de James après tout.

Severus n'est pas habitué à tant de bien vaillance et reste relativement sur ses gardes. Lady Potter lui explique qu'elle aimerait l'examiner après le dîner. La dame le guide vers sa chambre, juste en face de celle de son fils. Quand elle ouvre la porte, Sev s'étouffe avec sa propre salive. Il n'a jamais vue une chambre aussi grande et aussi belle. La couleur dominante est le crème et les accessoires sont bleu royal. Le lit est grand et à l'air plus que confortable avec un édredon bleu et des motifs discrets crèmes dans un bois clair et massif. Les meubles sont en même bois que le lit et le miroir sur pied, dans un coin aussi. Mr Potter dépose la malle au bout du lit alors que sa femme lui montre la salle de bain avenante complète. Il y a un magnifique bain sur pieds, une douche romaine, un lavabo et une toilette. Quand le couple Potter sort de la chambre, James reste dans le cadrage de la porte et frappe légèrement sur le bois.

\- Tu veux de la compagnie pendant que tu ranges tes affaires?

\- Pourquoi pas, dit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

Pendant que Sev range le peu de vêtements qu'il a dans l'armoire, James lui explique ce qu'il a dit sur lui à ses parents.

\- Bref, pour eux, je suis un petit géni des potions avec une obsession male saine pour la Magie Noire, résume le Serpentard. Et ils ont acceptés de me prendre chez eux? Ça promet.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, lui dit James. Ils savent que je disais ça parce que j'étais en colère contre toi. J'ai craqué pour Lily à la seconde où je l'ai vue dans le train le première fois et toi tu passes tout ton temps avec elle alors que moi, elle ne levait même pas les yeux sur moi. Je sais très bien que c'était débile. Je suis désolé, Sev. Pour tout.

Il s'avance vers son interlocuteur et lui tend la main. Severus la regarde un instant et la lui serre. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça quand il s'est réveillé à cette époque. À part son calvaire avec Avery, McNair et Goyle, il trouve que ça se passe plutôt bien. Et le Maraudeur avec lequel il s'entend le mieux est Black. Tout un revirement de situation! Quand Sev a finit de sortir de sa malle ce qu'il a à ranger, les deux adolescents s'assoient sur le lit et discutent de la potion Tue-Loup. Sev explique avec patience et passion que si il fait la potion trop en avance, elle va tourner et ça serait trop dangereux pour Lupin.

\- L'interaction entre les ingrédients rend la potion trop instable pour la faire d'avance, dit Sev. J'ai pas envie qu'il soit malade en plus de ce qu'il a à endurer. Déjà que la transformation doit être horrible à vivre.

\- Mais d'où tu connais tous ces trucs sur les potions? Même Slug n'a pas l'air d'en savoir autant!

\- En fait, la famille de ma mère est une vieille famille Sang-Pur qui a toujours eu un intérêt marqué pour les potions. Alors quand j'étais petit, les seuls moments de complicité que j'ai eu avec ma mère, c'était quand elle ma parlait de potions. Ce sont les seuls instants où elle avait l'air… heureuse. Alors j'ai vite appris à adorer cette matière.

\- Je vois, dit doucement James. Chez nous, c'est plus la métamorphose.

Un elfe de maison apparaît dans un « pop » sonore et les averti que le dîner est servi. James guide donc son invité à la salle à manger.

Pendant le repas, Sev est le centre de l'attention et le sujet de presque toutes les conversations. Ça le rend mal à l'aise au début, mais Mr Potter le met vite en confiance.

\- Alors, jeune homme. James nous a dit que tu affectionnais les études de la Magie Noire.

\- Oui, monsieur. Je pense que le meilleur moyen de s'en protéger, c'est d'apprendre à la connaître et de savoir quoi faire pour s'en défendre. Être un Sang-Mêlé à Serpentard n'a pas beaucoup d'avantages. Il n'y en a aucun, en fait. Et avoir certaines connaissances en la matière m'a permis autant de m'intégrer un minimum que de me protéger à quelques reprises.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dit Mme Potter. Si aucun Médicomage n'a de connaissance en Magie Noire, il ne pourrait guérir ses patients qui en ont été atteint, soutient la Lady.

\- De plus, rajoute Severus. Certains sorts de Magie Noire peuvent sauver une vie alors qu'un sort basique ménager peut tuer quelqu'un. Un récurvite à répétition sur un individu peut l'étouffer jusqu'à la mort alors qu'un sort de découpe bien précis peut aider à opérer une personne qui en a besoin pour survivre.

\- Je n'avais jamais vue ça de cette manière, dit James qui avait suivi la conversation sans intervenir.

Pendant ce temps, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Sirius s'est enfermé dans la chambre de son frère avec ce dernier.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Reg, mais ne vas pas là-bas!

\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aller voir Cissa et Bella? Demande le cadet des Black. Tu passes ton temps à dire que tu ne fais pas partie de cette famille et maintenant, tu veux m'empêcher d'aller la voir? C'est quoi ton problème?

\- C'est pas ça! Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul avec oncle Arcturus! S'exclame l'animagus. Il est dangereux! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut faire.

\- N'importe quoi! Il ne m'a jamais rien fait. Il ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui.

\- Il ne t'a jamais rien fait parce que c'est à moi qu'il le faisait! S'écrit le grand frère, désespéré que Regulus veuille se rendre là-bas.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles?

Résigné, Sirius s'assoit sur le lit de son petit frère et lui raconte tout. Plus il avance dans son histoire, pus le visage de son frère se décompose. Quand Sirius a enfin finit, Reg s'assoit en tailleur sur le plancher et regarde son frère dans les yeux d'un regard dur.

\- Je ne te crois pas, dit ce dernier. Tu passes ton temps à dénigrer notre famille, mais là, Sirius, tu vas trop loin.

Le cadet se lève d'un bon et sort de la chambre en coup de vent. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, il se retrouve recroquevillé sur le sol à essayer de se protéger des coups de canne de son père. Quand Lord Black s'en va enfin, Sirius se lève en titubant, s'enferme dans sa chambre et met le plus de choses possibles dans une sac, met sa male rétrécie dedans et va dans le salon en longeant les murs tel une ombre. Devant la cheminée, il prend une poignée de poudre de cheminette, entre dans l'âtre et annonce sa destination.

Au Manoir Potter, dans le bureau du Lord, un jeune homme couvert de bleus et de sang s'écroule sur le tapis en sortant de la cheminée. Il ne peut plus bouger. Il reste étendu là, en attendant que quelqu'un le trouve.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans la salle à manger des Potter, Charlus se lève en fronçant des sourcils. Il a sentit les barrières de la cheminée de son bureau. Il s'excuse auprès de sa femme et des deux adolescents et rejoint la pièce rapidement. Il se précipite vers le jeune homme au sol en appelant sa femme à plein poumons. Amélia se précipite vers la voix de son mari en courant dans les couloirs du Manoir en marbre blanc aux veinures grises. Lord Potter se relève et recule pour laisser la place à son épouse pendant que James et Severus arrivaient sur le pas de la porte.

\- Sirius! Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il a?

\- Bonny! Un elfe de maison apparait immédiatement. Prépare la chambre habituelle de Sirius et installe ses affaires. Demande à Nikky de préparer son lit, des potions antidouleur et de sommeil, des pommades désinfectantes et cicatrisantes avec du poussos.

L'elfe ne prend même pas le temps de s'incliner et disparait immédiatement. Lord Potter prend délicatement le jeune Black dans ses bras et suit sa femme vers la chambre de ce dernier, à côté de celle de son fils.

Après au moins deux heures de travail sur le corps de Sirius, Amélia sort de la chambre, sa robe tachée de sang en soupirant.

\- Charlus, je refuse qu'il retourne là-bas. Même si Lord Black se pointe aux grilles de chez nous avec la Ministre de la Magie et tout le Magenmagot, Sirius ne retournera plus jamais dans cette maison.

\- Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux, lui assure son mari en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Severus et James se regardent un instant et entrent dans la chambre où dort Sirius. Le Serpentard s'installe dans un fauteuil près du lit pendant que James s'assoit sur le matelas à côté de son presque frère.

\- Il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi amoché, dit Potter avec un sanglot dans la voix en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius.

\- Il est en sécurité, maintenant, essaye de le rassurer Sev.

\- Tu sais, je pense que le pire va être d'annoncer ça à Remus. Depuis notre première année Remus et Sirius ont l'air de partager quelque chose de puissant. Depuis qu'on est animagus, c'est encore plus… profond, je pense.

\- Les loups et les chiens se ressemblent beaucoup, dit Sev sans aucune méchanceté.

\- Si tu veux, quand tu iras mieux, on pourrait t'apprendre, propose James.

\- En fait, ça fait un moment que j'essaye, avoue l'ex Maître des Potions. Je sais juste que mon animagus aura des plumes noires. Mais j'ai jamais réussis à aller plus loin.

\- On va régler ton petit problème de… blocage, dit doucement le Gryffondor en fermant les yeux.

Severus voit son nouvel ami, parce que oui, il a vraiment l'impression que les Maraudeurs sont devenus des amis, s'endormir à côté de Sirius. Il sort à pas de loup de la chambre et referme la porte doucement avant d'entrer dans celle qu'on lui a assignée. Des coups légers à la porte lui font relever la tête. Il va ouvrir et voit Lady Potter sur le pas. Elle s'est changé et a amené un plateau avec plusieurs potions, bandages, pommades et autres, qui flotte doucement derrière elle.

\- Je suis désolée, Severus. Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. Il faut que je sache si tu guéris bien, dit doucement la femme qui n'est pas encore entré.

\- Je comprends, James m'avait prévenu, soupir Sev. Mais je vous préviens, c'est pas beau à voir.

Il s'efface de la porte pour laisser entrer son hôte. Elle lui demande de se déshabiller complètement et de s'installer sur le ventre sur le drap blanc qu'elle a fait apparaître par-dessus l'édredon du lit. Severus s'exécute nerveusement. Amélia verrouille la porte d'un coup de baguette pour respecter l'intimité du jeune homme devant elle. Le plus professionnellement possible, elle examine attentivement le corps meurtri de ce garçon. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle constate les dégâts. Plusieurs côtes, ses poignets et trois doigts, ont mal ressoudés quand ils ont guéris. Il a de nombreuses cicatrices épaisses dû à une infection qui n'a pas été maîtrisée à temps dans son dos. Les marques de ceintures, de plus d'une dizaines d'année à d'autres, de moins d'un an, sont bien présentent. La déchirure, de son anus qui traverse son péroné jusqu'à son scrotum, est encore vive. Il a des traces de morsure récentes, visiblement humaines, sur ses épaules, l'intérieur de ses cuisses et son sexe. Elle se racle la gorge avant de parler à son patient.

\- Si tu le souhaites, je peux te donner une potion de sommeil avant de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Ça sera moins douloureux et moins embarrassant pour toi.

\- Je veux bien. Merci, Mme Potter, lui dit le jeune homme avec reconnaissance.

Elle lui donne alors une puissante potion antidouleur et une de sommeil. Elle devra recasser les os endommagés pour qu'ils guérissent correctement. Une fois le Serpentard profondément endormit, elle respire un bon coup et commence par le plus urgent. Elle nettoie avec attention et précision toutes les plaies qui cicatrise doucement grâce aux traitements de Sirius et Remus. Une fois fait, elle recasse les os pour les ressouder correctement et ainsi de suite. Quand elle a enfin terminé, elle couvre le jeune homme de l'édredon après lui avoir mis un bas de pyjama trouvé dans ses affaires.

\- Comment il va? Lui demande Charlus quand elle entre dans leur chambre.

\- C'est un survivant, un peu comme Sirius, dit-elle en se réfugiant dans les bras rassurant de son mari. Je ne sais pas qui lui a fait ça, mais j'espère qu'ils le payeront cher.

Le couple Potter finit par s'endormir dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, vers midi, Severus ouvre doucement les yeux. Il lève ses deux mains devant son visage et remarque que les doigts qu'il avait de crochus, sont maintenant droits. Ses poignets ne craquent plus quand il les tourne et il peut respirer plus profondément sans avoir mal à la poitrine. Décidément, Lady Potter est plus que compétente dans son domaine. Quand il se lève doucement, il va se poser devant le grand miroir sur pied dans le coin de la chambre. Il enlève son bas de pyjama pour voir le reste de son corps. Il ouvre les yeux ronds quand il voit qu'il n'a plus de cicatrices du tout de ce que son père lui avait fait. Plus de coups de ceinture, plus de brulures de cigarette, plus de coupure avec des bouteilles de bière cassées. Les marques de morsures de McNair ne sont plus là non plus et les griffures de Goyle ont disparues. Même ses parties intimes ont l'air comme neuves, façon de parler. Il n'en revient juste pas. C'est comme si son corps n'avait jamais vécu la violence de sa vie. Bien que les cicatrices psychologiques et les souvenirs restent, il est heureux de ne plus en voir la preuve sur sa peau. Il regarde son avant bras gauche avec soulagement. Il ne se lasse pas de voir que la Marque des Ténèbres ne salie plus son bras. Sev va prendre une douche avant de sortir de la chambre. Il décide de finalement écrire une lettre à Lily avant de faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Il entend frapper à la porte quelques secondes après avoir fini de lui écrire. Il va ouvrir et voit que c'est Sirius et James.

\- Comment tu vas? Lui demande tout de suite Sirius.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Mais j'allais te poser la question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Le Serpentard s'efface pour les laisser entrer. Les trois adolescents, assis sur le lit de Sev, Sirius lui explique sa soirée de la veille. Il se couche en travers le matelas en lâchant un soupir de lassitude.

\- J'ai peur pour Reg, dit l'animagus canin en fermant les yeux.

\- Je comprends, lui répond Severus. Mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus. C'est horrible, mais il faut qu'il apprenne à faire ses propres choix. J'espère juste qu'il ne va rien lui arriver.

\- Avec ce cinglé de Arcturus, je ne peux que m'attendre au pire.

\- Patmol, il faut que je te prévienne, dit James en pinçant les lèvres. J'ai averti Remus hier soir.

Patmol soupire une nouvelle fois. Il s'attend à entendre le loup-garou débarquer à tout instant en lui hurlant dessus qu'il l'avait prévenu. Qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas y retourner. Les 3 étudiants se lèvent donc et vont à la salle à manger pour le déjeuner.

\- Sirius, lui dit Amélia. Tu vas rester ici cet été. Le 3 novembre, tu seras majeur et tu pourras rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Mais en attendant, j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne retournes pas là-bas. Tu seras en sécurité à Poudlard, mais en attendant, j'insiste pour que tu restes avec nous. La demande est la même pour toi, Severus, dit la Lady en posant un regard doux et autoritaire sur les deux jeunes hommes.

\- D'accord, Mme Potter, dirent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Comme Sirius s'y attendait, vers 14h00, Remus fait son entrée dans le Manoir Potter. Il se précipite vers Sirius et le prend par les épaules pour l'observer attentivement. Après un soupir de soulagement, il le relâche et se met à lui crier dessus de ne plus jamais, jamais, retourner dans cette maison de fous. Amélia profite de la présence du loup-garou pour lui faire faire une batterie de teste pour comparer les résultats avant et après la potion que Severus veut lui faire prendre. C'est avec un petit sourire narquois que Sirius voit Remus se faire entrainer dans le cabinet personnel de Lady Potter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire? Demande Sev à Patmol.

\- Ah! Le karma! Quelle belle chose. Rem est venu ici pour m'engueuler comme un stangulot pourri et là, il doit se faire faire une analyse complète de son état de santé.

\- Vue comme ça, lui répond Severus en pouffant légèrement.

Au Manoir Potter, les jours passent lentement. Severus n'est pas habitué à passer ses journées d'été sans cris, sans disputes, sans violence et encore moins sans Lily. Ils s'écrivent presque tout les jours, mais sa présence lui manque terriblement. Si bien que James finit par demander à ses parents si ils peuvent l'inviter quelques jours. Sirius en rajoute une couche en disant que le silence de Rogue le démoralise.

Le matin où Severus doit faire la potion pour Lupin, Lily débarque chez les Potter avec sa valise. C'est James qui l'accueille.

\- Sev n'est pas là? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Oui, il est dans le labo pour préparer ses affaires. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il te voit tout de suite, lui avoue James. Il ne sait pas que tu es là.

La lionne roule des yeux en souriant. Qui aurait pensé que James Potter l'inviterait chez lui pour faire une surprise à Severus Rogue. Pas elle en tous cas. James la guide vers la chambre de Severus pour qu'elle y installe ses affaires. Après, il l'emmène dans la bibliothèque du Manoir et lui dit de rester là. Il va chercher Sev. Pendant que la jeune femme explore les nombreux livres de la pièce, James dit au Serpentard qu'il a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à la bibliothèque. Severus arrête donc ce qu'il fait pour le suivre dans les couloirs. Quand il entre, il la voit debout devant une étagère à feuilleter un livre à la couverture orange brûlée.

\- Lys?

\- Sev! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Dit Lily en lui sautant au cou.

\- Je suis vraiment content de te voir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Les Potter m'ont invitée pour quelques jours. C'était trop long sans toi, lui dit la jeune femme en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

James sort discrètement de la pièce pour leur laissé de l'intimité. Depuis qu'il voit comment Lily et Sev réagissent l'un avec l'autre, il a réfléchit longtemps à ses sentiments pour la jolie rousse. Il a fini par comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça, finalement. C'était plutôt le fait qu'elle ne lui accorde aucune attention qui lui donnait envie de relever ce défi. Depuis qu'elle lui parle régulièrement et sans animosité, il réalise qu'il a de moins en moins d'intérêt pour elle. Bien sûr, il s'intéresse à Lily, mais pas comme avant. De toutes façons, maintenant que Sev et elle sont ensemble, il est évident que rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer. Il s'est finalement découvert un autre défi à relever. Severus est, probablement, la personne la plus observatrice qu'il ait rencontré de sa vie. Et selon lui, Remus et Sirius sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Même si les concernés n'ont pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il a même écrit à Peter pour lui demander son avis. Leur correspondance a beaucoup augmentée au fils des jours et les deux Maraudeurs se sont doucement rapprochés. Pas dans le sens amoureux du terme, mais leur amitié était un peut plus soudée. Peter s'est toujours sentit comme la roue de secours parmi les Maraudeurs. Le moins beau, le moins puissant, le moins brillant et le moins courageux. Mais la confiance que James lui a témoigné pendant cette correspondance sur leurs deux amis lui a donnée de l'assurance. Il ne se gêne plus pour émettre son opinion quand il n'est pas d'accord avec les deux leaders de son groupe, propose plus spontanément ses idées et ne se gêne plus pour prendre les commandes dans certaines situations. C'est même lui qui a décidé que pour la première nuit de Remus sous l'influence de la potion de Sev, les trois autres Maraudeurs allaient rester avec lui, sous leur forme animale. Son regard déterminé a finit par faire capituler Rem.

Ce soir là, Amélia est présente quand Lunard prend la potion Tue-Loup. Il se bouche le nez et avale la potion d'un trait, sous les conseils de Severus. Après une grimace de dégoût, il redonne le verre au Serpentard et laisse Lady Potter lancer quelques sorts de diagnostique. Quand elle a enfin terminé, c'est le cœur brisé qu'elle enferme Remus dans une pièce au sous-sol. Elle l'a transformée en pièce capitonnée où Remus ne pourra pas se blesser si la potion ne fonctionne pas. À moins qu'il ne se morde ou ne se griffe lui-même, ce qui est tout à fait possible. Quand le couple Potter est couché, Sirius, James et Peter entrent dans la pièce où est Remus. Severus et Lily les suivent de près et referment la porte derrière eux.

Toute la nuit, Sev et Lily se font un sang d'encre pour le loup-garou. Ils finissent par s'endormir de fatigue plus ou moins une heure avant que le soleil ne se lève.

À la seconde où Amélia se réveille, elle enfile son peignoir de soie et se précipite vers la pièce où est Remus. Elle sourit en voyant Lily endormit dans les bras de Severus, blottis sur un divan. Elle ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre capitonnée et est surprise de voir 4 adolescents, endormis les uns contre les autres, paisiblement. Il n'y a pas de sang nul part où elle peut voir. Ni sur Remus, ni sur les murs ou le plancher. La Lady laisse la porte ouverte et retourne auprès de son époux.

\- Alors? Est-ce que c'était un canular? Demande l'Aurore.

\- Charlus… je crois que ça a marché, dit la Médicomage d'une voix blanche.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Viens voir par toi-même. Si c'est le cas, ce gamin est un véritable géni, mon amour. Depuis le début des temps, personne n'avait trouvé quoi que se soit pour aider les gens atteint de lycanthropie.

Lord Potter emboite le pas à sa femme et descend au sous-sol. Il entre dans la pièce où sont les 4 Maraudeurs et les réveille doucement. Quand Remus se lève, il constate qu'il n'a presque pas mal et qu'il tient sur ses jambes. Ce qui n'a jamais été le cas avant. Amélia l'emmène sur un petit lit et lui lance une batterie de sort. À mesure des résultats, les sourcils montent sur son visage et finissent par disparaître sous sa frange châtaine.

\- Charlus.

\- Oui, mon cœur.

\- Ça a vraiment marché.

Severus et Lily sont encore en train de dormir quand Sirius leur saute dessus.

\- Sev! Tu es notre héro! S'écrit le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras. Ça a marché! Remus ne s'est pas mordue, ni griffé ou ne nous a pas attaqué.

\- Patmol! T'es lourd! Gémie Sev en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Wow! Tu m'as appelé Patmol! T'es vraiment l'un des nôtres maintenant, dit Sirius, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Pas si je meure étouffé avant, bougonne le Serpentard avec encore la tête de l'adolescent sur son torse.

Remus peut enfin s'habiller et va remercier Severus en bonne et dû forme.

\- N'oublis pas ta part du contrat, Lupin, lui rappelle Severus en lui donnant un carnet et une plume.

Le loup-garou éclate de rire en les prenant. Ils vont tous s'installer à la salle à manger quand les adolescents ont pris une douche et se sont changé. Quand les 6 jeunes sorciers s'installent à la table, Lord Potter est en train de lire une lettre d'un air grave. Il passe la feuille sa femme qui la lit à son tour. Curieux, James se place derrière sa mère et la lit aussi. Son visage, souriant, se ferme immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Peter.

\- C'est une lettre du père de Sev, répond James. Il écrit qu'il a signé ses papiers de son émancipation, qu'il ne veut plus le revoir sous son toit et n'a pas l'intention de débourser une livre pour lui.

Severus, déjà pâle de nature, devient immédiatement blanc comme un fantôme Moldu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, lui dit doucement Amélia. Tu auras tout ce donc tu as besoin pour entrer à Poudlard en septembre. Tu es sous notre responsabilité maintenant.

\- Je… je ne peux pas accepter, Mme Potter, dit le Serpentard.

\- Je te propose alors un marcher. Tu me laisses être le Médicomage de référence pour le temps dont tu as besoin pour faire breveter ta potion et en échange, je te paye.

\- Vous voulez me payer pour travailler pour moi? Demande Severus, perplexe.

\- Pas exactement. Je m'engage à te donner des fond pour tes recherches sur cette potion extraordinaire. Tu fais ce que tu veux de cette argent. Et quand tu la feras breveté, j'aimerais être le Médicomage qui confirmera ses effets. Ça sera un sacré coup de pouce à ma carrière. On sera gagnant tout les deux. Donc, je te le demande officiellement. Mr Rogue, acceptez-vous de travailler avec moi? Nous ferons un contrat écrit pour régler tous les détails. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te voler quoi que se soit. Cette potion reste ta propriété intellectuelle et tu en seras l'unique inventeur. Mais je serai une collaboratrice officielle.

\- Wow! Je… Avec plaisir, Mme Potter.

Lily l'embrasse sur la joue pour le félicité et Mr Potter lui donne une petite tape dans le dos pour l'encourager. Les 4 Maraudeurs ont un sourire radieux en regardant leur nouvelle recrue, rouge brique sous ces attentions.


	6. Chapter 6

Un soir où les 6 adolescents étaient en train de dîner dans la salle à manger avec Mme Potter, le maître des lieux arrive du Ministère avec une pile de parchemins dans une main.

\- Papa, depuis quand tu ramènes du boulot à la maison? Demande son fils en regardant la pile de feuilles.

\- Ce n'est pas du boulot pour moi, James. Mais pour Severus et Amélia. Je suis passé par le Département des Mystères avant de revenir, explique l'Aurore. Je vous ai amené tous les formulaires nécessaire pour enregistrer ta potion, Severus. Bien sûr, comme tu le sais, il faut au moins 6 mois de testes avec un Médicomage avant de pouvoir officiellement la breveter. Amélia va s'en occuper, mais tu seras déjà l'inventeur officiel de ta potion. Il va falloir que tu lui trouves un nom.

\- J'ai déjà trouvé, merci, Mr Potter.

\- Charlus, le reprend le Lord avec un regard légèrement réprobateur.

\- Et comment tu vas l'appeler? Demande Peter.

\- J'ai pensé à Lunard. Vue que c'est pour lui que je l'ai faite, dit Sev en haussant des épaules, comme si c'était une évidence. Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord, Remus, je trouverai autre chose.

\- Ça me ferais très plaisir que tu appelles cette potion comme ça.

Lily discute de la potion avec Sev. Elle lui demande si c'est possible de faire prendre une autre potion à Remus pour diminuer la douleur de la transformation. Severus lui explique avec patience que malheureusement, c'est impossible. Si Remus prend une goût de potion d'un autre type pendant qu'il a la Lunard dans son organisme, il risque de faire une sure dose et ça rendrait sa transformation encore plus douloureuse.

\- Et si c'était un médicament Moldu? Demande Lily.

Le regard de Severus se voile un moment. Lily sourit doucement. Elle connait ce regard par cœur. Son amoureux pense à quelque chose. Quand il a ce regard-là, habituellement, c'est à ce moment qu'il a des idées de géni.

\- De la morphine! S'exclame Sev. Mais je suis vraiment stupide! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant?

\- Toi! Stupide! Le regarde James en levant les sourcils. Ouais! Inventes ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Dis nous plutôt à quoi tu penses, Sev.

\- Si il prend de la morphine environ 30 minutes avant la transformation, elle sera beaucoup moins douloureuse et n'interfèrerait pas avec la Lunard! Comme il sera lucide, il pourrait en reprendre 30 minutes avant de se retransformer, soutien l'ex Mangemort. Mais comme son loup est plus résistant, la dose du matin devra être plus grande que celle du soir, où il est encore dans un corps humain.

\- Si tu le permets, Remus, dit Amélia, on pourrait tester cette théorie à la prochaine pleine lune.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui assure Sev. Je sais comment faire certains testes sans risque. On pourra tester quelques trucs dans le laboratoire avant la pleine lune, si Mr et Mme Potter sont d'accord.

Amélia et Charlus approuve d'un signe de tête et la Lady s'engage à trouver la morphine.

Le premier août, les 6 jeunes sorciers avaient terminé leurs devoirs de vacances et les Maraudeurs apprenaient à Lily et Sev à devenir animagus pendant que Sev leur enseignait les bases de l'Occlumancie. En à peine deux semaines, Remus sent la différence sur son loup. Fait surprenant, c'est que celui qui apprend l'Occlumancie le plus facilement est Peter, ce qui l'aide beaucoup avec son estime de soit. Il arrive souvent qu'on peut voir Peter et James s'éclipser ensemble pour manigancer personne ne savait quoi. Personne sauf Severus, qui se doutait que le sujet de leurs manigances devait être : comment mettre les deux boules de poils ensemble.

\- Hey! Mais t'as des beaux cheveux, Sevy quand tu mets pas ton huile protectrice, lui dit Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Gardes tes sales pattes pour toi, sac à puces, dit Sev en levant les yeux au ciel avec un fin sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais? Que je m'étalais une livre de beurre dans les cheveux pour le plaisir?

\- Bah… en fait, oui, dit Patmol, le plus sérieusement du monde avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres, dont Sev.

Amélia avait réorganisé le laboratoire avec l'aide de Severus. Elle avait acheté plusieurs articles Moldus dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Comme un microscope, un réfrigérateur ou même un centrifugeuse. Avec patience et passion, Sev lui avait expliqué à quoi chacun servait et pourquoi. Le mini-frigo gardait au frais les fioles avec le sang de Remus dedans. La centrifugeuse à bien mélanger les goûtes de sang de Remus avec la morphine et la potion Lunard et le microscope pour voir comment réagit le sang de Remus au mélange de la potion et de la morphine.

\- Les Moldus sont fascinants, dit doucement la Lady en regardant les nouveaux articles de son laboratoire de potions.

À quelques jours de la prochaines pleine lune, on peut savoir quelles seront les formes animagus de Lily et Severus. Sev sera un corbeau et Lily un tigre.

\- Il faut vous trouver des surnoms en conséquence, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire? Demande Sev en bougonnant.

\- Oh! Arrêtes de râler, espèce de grincheux, le réprimande Peter en soupirant.

\- Il est peut être grincheux, mais c'est mon grincheux, dit affectueusement Lily en se glissant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme avait décidé de rester au Manoir Potter pour le reste de l'été. Elle n'avait pas envie de passer une minutes de plus avec le petit copain de sa sœur. Un espèce de gros cachalot impoli qui passait son temps à critiquer tout et rien. Vernond Dursley était un être immonde et plus loin il était et mieux elle se portait.

C'est enfin le moment de tester la théorie de Sev avec la morphine. Remus avale la Lunard avec une grimace et deux heures plus tard, Amélia lui injecte la morphine directement dans une vaine de son bras gauche avec une seringue. Avant la transformation, il retourne dans la pièce et Severus décide de l'accompagner pour voir la transformation. Quand elle commence, Remus est de plus en plus nerveux. Severus s'assoit en tailleur sur le sol et le guide son propre esprit pour accluder la souffrance. Remus s'assoit en tremblant et essaye de faire les exercices de respiration que Sev lui a enseigné. Après un moment, Rem n'en peut plus et s'écroule sur le plancher et se recroqueville sur lui-même. Sev entend les os de Lupin se casser et se ressouder dans des bruits sinistres. Le poils sur son corps pousse longs et drus sur sa peau qui se déchire et se reconstruit pour recouvrir les muscles puissants de la « bête ». L'ex Mangemort est aussi impressionné que peiné de voir ce spectacle. Quand la transformation est terminée, il s'approche doucement de Remus et lui dit des mots de réconfort pour le ramener doucement à lui. Il s'assoit à côté de lui et Remus pose sa grosse tête poilue sur les cuisses du Serpentard qui lui caresse doucement le dos pour le rassurer.

\- C'est finit, Lunard. Tu peux te reposer maintenant, lui assure Sev. Dors un peu, ça te fera du bien.

Il continue de caresser les poils drus châtains du loup couché contre lui. Quand il s'est enfin endormi, Sev laisse sa place à Sirius pour aller mettre par écrit ses observations. Amélia l'aide avec le langage technique médical pendant que Lily range lentement le laboratoire avec l'aide de Peter et James.

Sirius reste avec Remus toute la nuit pendant que les autres adolescents reste à proximité. Amélia passe voir Remus au 2 heures pour lui jeter des sorts de diagnostique. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit un loup-garou transformé de sa vie et trouve ça aussi impressionnant que déchirant. Severus vient aussi le voire souvent et lui demande la permission de prendre quelques fioles de sang pendant qu'il est transformé pour comprendre les différences et peut-être trouver une version plus efficace. D'un hochement de tête poilue, Amélia vient faire les prélèvements. Sans attendre, Sev compare le sang de Remus transformé au sang du jeune sorcier quand il est complètement humain. Il pâlit alors drastiquement.

\- Severus, est-ce que ça va? Lui demande la Médicomage.

\- Ce n'est pas dans le sang, dit Sev d'une voix blanche.

\- Pardon?

\- Il n'y a aucune différence dans le sang de Remus alors la lycanthropie n'est pas une maladie sanguine. Il va falloir faire des prélèvement d'autre chose pour comprendre.

\- Et à quoi tu penses?

\- Moelle épinière, dit l'ex Mangemort d'un regard neutre.

Lady Potter hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et retourne auprès de Remus.

Un peu après que le soleil soit levé, le loup-garou est assit dans son lit et écrit le plus possible son expérience en détaille avant de s'endormir. La morphine a beaucoup aidée. Ça a diminuée la douleur d'au moins 40%. Mais il sait déjà que Severus ne sera pas satisfait. Ce qui a commencé comme une entente uniquement financière entre Lupin et Rogue c'est vue devenir une véritable obsession pour le Serpentard. Remus est devenu son ami et il fera tout pour lui facilité la vie le plus possible.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils reçoivent enfin les résultats de leurs BUSE avec leur liste pour la rentrée.

Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Severus regardent leurs résultats. Severus est satisfait de ce qu'il voit. Il a des Optimal partout et un Optimal avec mention en potions et en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il n'avait pas eu de mention en Défense dans son ancienne vie.

\- Wow! Tu peux pas donner les cours de potions à la place de Slug? Demande James en regardant les résultats de Severus par-dessus son épaule.

\- Non merci. J'ai pas envie d'enseigner l'Art subtile des potions à une bande de cornichons décérébrés qui font exploser leurs chaudrons à tout bout de champs, dit Sev en grimaçant, se rappelant de ses 2 années d'enseignement avant la visite de Lily la nuit avant son réveil au retour à cette époque.

Ce soir-là, Lily est blottit dans les bras de Severus dans le lit du Serpentard. La tête appuyée sur le torse de Sev et les bras de son amoureux autour d'elle, Lily ressent une envie qui la submerge complètement. Mais elle est terrorisée à l'idée de raviver des mauvais souvenirs à Severus. Elle ne veut pas qu'il pense à Avery, McNair et Goyle pendant qu'il est avec elle. Elle se bat si longtemps avec elle-même que Severus finit par lui demander si elle va bien.

\- Je peux vraiment être honnête avec toi, Sev?

\- J'espère que tu le seras toujours, lui assure le jeune homme.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Sev. Mais…

\- Mais? L'encourage le Serpentard.

\- Mais j'ai peur de te faire mal. J'ai peur de réveiller des mauvais souvenirs, de te rappeler des choses horribles. Je t'aime Severus. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Severus passe un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme et lui relève la tête doucement avant de l'embrasser doucement, tendrement et longtemps. Quand leurs visages se séparent légèrement, Sev la regarde dans les yeux avec tant d'amour que Lily en a le souffle coupé.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi, Lily. Jamais tu ne pourras me faire de mal. Jamais ça ne sera, avec toi, comme ça a été avec… avec eux, dit douloureusement Severus. J'ai confiance en toi.

Après cette brève discussion, Severus la sert fort contre lui et dépose un baiser sur son front. Ils ne feront pas l'amour se soir, mais au moins, Lily est relativement rassurée et Sev aussi. Le couple s'endort un peu plus paisiblement que tous les jours précédent depuis que Lily est arrivée au Manoir Potter. Comme si cette crainte s'était immiscée entre eux sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose aborder le sujet. Maintenant que c'est fait, ils ont l'impression, autant l'un que l'autre, qu'ils pourront enfin avancer… ensemble.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily ouvre doucement les yeux le matin où les adolescents vont chercher leurs effets scolaires sur le chemin de Traverse. À leur arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, les parents de Remus et Peter les attendaient à une table. Le père de Lunard se lève et regarde Amélia en lui posant une question silencieuse. Elle pose son regard sur Severus et l'homme s'avance vers lui.

\- Vous êtes Severus Rogue? Demande le père du loup-garou.

\- Oui, monsieur?

\- Lupin, John Lupin. Amélia m'a expliqué, dans une lettre, ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils. Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant, lui dit l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en lui serrant fermement la main. Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

\- Heu… merci Mr Lupin, lui répond Severus, mal à l'aise.

La femme de ce dernier se présente aussi, Hannah Lupin. Les parents de Peter rejoignent leur fils et les parents de Lily arrivent quelques minutes plus tard, sans Pétunia, au plus grand soulagement de l'ex Maître des Potions.

Le premier arrêt de la journée est Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Amélia demanda aux Gobelins d'ouvrir un compte à Severus et leur demande de transférer 10 000 Gallions de son compte au sien.

\- Mais… pourquoi? Demande Severus, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était ce qu'il gagnait en une demie année en enseignant à Poudlard.

\- Nous avons une entente, tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère, dit doucement la Lady. Si tu avais le diplôme de Maîtrise de Potions, je t'aurais payé 15 000 Gallions. Quand tu l'auras, car je sais que tu as plus que les compétences pour l'avoir, je pourrai te payer le plein prix pour tes recherches.

La journée se passe très bien. Severus se servait de l'argent que Amélia lui avait confié pour acheter ses effets scolaires et quelques vêtements. Sirius passe son temps à lui faire essayer des habits plus coûteux les uns que les autres en lui disant de lui faire confiance. C'est avec un clin d'œil que le jeune Black se pointe à la caisse avec tous les vêtements qu'il a fait essayer à Sev. Il met le tout sur le compte de ses parents avec un sourire ravageur vers la jeune femme qui met la nouvelle garde-robe de Severus dans des sacs. C'est avec presque 3 000 Gallions de vêtements, chaussures, sous-vêtements et accessoires, ainsi que de nouveaux uniformes, que Sirius tend les sacs réduits et mit dans un seul au Serpentard.

\- Tu les regarderas rendu au Manoir, lui dit James avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais, je vais me retrouver avec des pantalons rose bonbon et des chemises jaune canari? Demande Sev en levant un sourcil, septique.

\- Relaxe, lui dit Peter en riant. Tu es l'un des nôtres maintenant et on a pas envie que tu te balades avec nous dans ce genre de tenues.

\- De plus, dit Remus en riant, on a pas l'intention de t'accoutrer à la Dumbledore!

L'ex Mangemort éclate alors de rire en repensant à toutes les fois où il a vu ce glucosé au citron avec des tenues les plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Chez l'apothicaire, Severus apprend aux Maraudeurs et à Lily comment négocier les ingrédients et juger de leur fraîcheur et leur qualité. À part Remus, aucun des Maraudeurs n'y portent grand intérêt, jusqu'à ce que Severus leur explique que la blague qu'ils ont essayé de faire aux Serpentard, i mois, aurait mieux marchée si ils avaient prit le temps de prendre les ingrédients adéquats. Lily regarde alors son amoureux en levant les sourcils de surprise. Sev qui donne des conseils aux Maraudeurs sur leurs blagues, c'était le monde à l'envers! À la fin de la journée, les étudiants et le couple Potter retournent au Manoir pour les 2 jours qui restent avant la rentrée.

Pendant un après-midi où les parents de James sont au Ministère et les Maraudeurs sont on ne sait où, Lily entre discrètement dans la bibliothèque où se trouve Severus. Dans sa robe d'été légère vert émeraude à boutons, qui met autant sa chevelure, son tain, ses courbes et ses yeux en valeur, elle s'approche doucement de celui qu'elle souhaite son futur amant. Bon sang! Ce qu'il est beau quand il lit. Il ne fait que ça, lire une livre de soin au créatures magique, assit sur un fauteuil de bureau confortablement rembourré avec le livre posé sur le bureau de bois foncé et ciré avec des arabesques dorées. Elle s'approche doucement de lui, sans faire de bruit et passe ses bras autour des épaules du Serpentard en grignotant son cou de baisers. Severus est surpris au début, mais se laisse doucement aller dans les marques d'affections de sa Lily. Elle fait le tour de la chaise et s'assoit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle sent les longues mains élégantes de l'adolescent dans son dos qui la caresse tendrement en réalisant qu'elle ne porte aucun soutien-gorge, ce qui excite Sev au plus haut point. C'est avec un sourire provocateur que la jeune femme sent Sev devenir de plus en plus étroit dans le pantalon que Sirius lui a acheté. Lys approfondit le baiser en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'ex Mangemort. Peu à peu, ils se laissent envahir par le désir qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre depuis un moment déjà. Sev embrasse le cou de Lily qui penche sa tête vers l'arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès. Après quelques minutes, elle déboutonne lentement sa robe.

\- Prend moi, Sev, lui murmure la lionne à l'oreille.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Je t'ai déjà mentit? Lui demande la jeune femme.

\- Non.

Sur ce, Sev s'exécute. Il se lève doucement et Lily suit le mouvement. Il déboutonne complètement la robe de son amoureuse qu'il laisse glisser sur le sol. C'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il constate qu'elle est complètement nue dessous. Cette petite charmeuse avant prévu le coup. Lily approche donc ses mains de la chemise blanche hors de prix de son futur amant et la fait glisser de ses frêles épaules jusqu'à ce quelle tombe sur le plancher. Elle l'embrasse doucement, descend, de ses lèvres à la mâchoire du Serpentard, glisse dans son cou puis sur son torse en glissant doucement ses mains vers sa ceinture, qu'elle défait d'un geste expert. Elle descend ensuite son pantalon avec le boxer ajusté noir qu'il y a dessous. Il se retrouve rapidement aussi nu qu'elle. Lily d'assoit ensuite sur le bureau et écarte les cuisses pour que Severus s'avance vers elle. Son membre, fièrement dressé, s'appuie sur l'intimité déjà humide de la lionne.

\- C'est vraiment moi qui te fait réagir comme ça? Demande Sev en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Oh! Sev, tu ne sais même pas à quel point, lui assure son amante.

Pendant qu'il caresse tendrement les cuisses et les fesses de Lily, la jeune femme prend sa baguette et jette un sort de contraception sur son bas ventre. Les barrières du Manoir Potter leurs permettent de faire autant de magie qu'ils le veulent sans être repérés par le Ministère. Elle s'avance encore un peu et sent le sexe de Severus entrer doucement en elle. C'est dans un râle de satisfaction commun que la jeune femme bouge ses hanches autour du membre ferme de Sev. Le jeune homme la sert encore plus fermement dans ses bras et la colle littéralement à lui en faisant de légers vas et viens en elle. C'est encore plus intense que la première fois. Il n'y a aucune barrière de temps ou de vie entre eux. Pendant qu'ils continus leurs ébats dans le plaisir et l'amour, ils ne remarquent pas l'espèce de fumée, verte menthe pour Severus et rose pâle pour Lily, qui sortent de leurs corps emboités et font une danse langoureuse autour d'eux. Après presque 2 heures d'amour pur consommé, Severus se libère dans l'antre chaud et inondé de son aimée. Quand ils reprennent peut à peut leur souffle, Lily remarque la brume colorée autour d'eux.

\- Sev, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- J'en sais rien, Lys…

Les deux amants regardent la fumée évoluer autour d'eux et reprendre leur place dans leur propre corps. Mais il y a un peu de vert dans le corps de Lily et de rose dans celui de Severus.

\- Tu crois que… qu'il faudrait en parler à quelqu'un? Demande Lily, incertaine, toujours dans les bras de Sev.

\- Je pense que Mme Potter pourrait peut-être nous l'expliquer, lui assure Sev.

Sur ce, ils se rhabillent rapidement et sorte de la bibliothèque avec un large sourire sur leur visage. Après une douche commune, ils vont rejoindre les Maraudeurs dans le parc. La jeune femme éclate de rire quand elle les voit, flambant nus, dans l'étant du parc à essayer de se noyer les uns les autres.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Leur demande Sirius avant d'avoir la tête sous l'eau à cause de Peter.

\- Allez, maniez-vous! Les encourage James avant de nager vers Remus pour lui réserver le même traitement.

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- Oh! Allez Sev! Ça va être drôle! Lui dit Lily avant de retirer ses vêtements et de sauter à l'eau.

Severus soupir de découragement avant de faire pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa Lily! Une fois dans l'étant, Lily nage vers lui et se glisse contre lui en regardant les 4 Gryffondor qui lâchent leur fou.

C'est au moment où Sirius décide de s'avancer vers eux avec un sourire diabolique que Sev décide alors de vivre l'adolescence qu'il ne s'est jamais permis d'avoir. Il décide d'oublier alors qu'il a plus de 21 ans dans son esprit et décide de vivre sa vie comme il aurait dû le faire la première fois. Il regarde Lily avec un sourire de connivence et les deux se mettent alors à attaquer Patmol à grands coups sur la surface de l'eau pour l'arroser.

\- C'est bon! C'est bon! Je me rends, crie alors l'animagus canin en levant les bras devant sa défaite.

\- Tu ne peux contre nous, le caniche! Rigole Lily en se fondant dans les bras de Sev.

\- C'est clair qu'un chien contre un tigre, le chien n'a aucune chance, dit Remus en s'approchant d'eux. Avez-vous finalement trouvé vos surnoms, maintenant que vous pouvez vous transformer complètement?

\- J'ai pensé à Jas, pour le mien, dit la jeune femme. Inspiré de l'histoire de Aladin. La princesse Jasmine a un animal de compagnie qui est un tigre. Mais comme j'avais pas trop envie de m'appeler Raja, je trouvais que Jas, pour Jasmine, était un bon compromis.

\- Et toi, Sev? Demande Sirius qui se laissait flotter sur le dos à côté du Serpentard.

\- Je sais pas trop. J'ai pas d'idée pour un corbeau.

\- Et pourquoi pas Ténébrus? Propose Black. Je trouve que ça t'irais bien.

C'est ainsi que les Maraudeurs et leurs 2 recrues ont officiellement chacun un nom en rapport avec leur animal « intérieur ».

La veille avant leur départ de Poudlard, Amélia demande à Severus et Remus de la rejoindre dans son cabinet privé.

\- Jeunes hommes, comme vous le savez, il faut 6 mois consécutifs sous la tutelle d'un Médicomage reconnu par l'Ordre de la Santé Magique à une potion pour être brevetée et officialisée au Ministère au Département des Mystères. Ce Médicomage sera moi, Severus, nous avons signés le contrat qui est officialisé par notre avocat qui est maintenant aussi le tien. Nous avons déjà 2 mois sur 6 de faits. Si vous acceptez, tous les 2, on peut s'arranger avec le professeur Dumbledore pour que vous passiez vos pleines lunes ici et vous retournerez à Poudlard le lendemain. Remus, ton père est déjà d'accord et comme Severus est émancipé, il n'y aura pas de problème de ce côté-là. Quand pensez-vous?

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répond le loup-garou. Et toi Sev?

\- Aucun, approuve le Serpentard.

\- Excellent! Confirme la Lady. Vous n'avez qu'à signer ces formulaires et tout est en règle.

Les 2 étudiants s'exécutent donc et Rem lâche un soupir de soulagement. Il sort de la pièce alors que Severus s'attarde un moment.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Severus? Demande Amélia.

\- En fait, oui. Il est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange à Lily et moi qu'on ne s'explique pas.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encourage la dame en lui pointant le fauteuil devant elle.

Severus se lance donc dans ses explications. Il décrit en détail ce que Lily et lui on vue quand ils se sont unis la première fois de cette époque. Plus son récit avance, plus la Médicomage fronce les sourcils de concentration. Quand il a terminé, elle se lève gracieusement et lui demande de la suivre dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Potter qui peut concurrencer celle de Poudlard. Une fois dans la pièce, elle cherche un livre en particulier. Elle lâche une exclamation de victoire quand elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait et tend le livre à Sev.

\- Je pense que ça vous aidera à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, dit doucement Amélia pendant qu'il prend le livre dans ses mains. Je ne pensais pas en rencontrer dans ma vie!

\- Rencontrer quoi? Demande l'ex Mangemort.

\- Des âmes sœurs Severus, des âmes sœurs.

\- Quoi!?

Avec un sourire énigmatique, Lady Potter sort de la pièce en laissant derrière elle un jeune homme plus que perplexe. Il sait très bien ce que sont des âmes sœurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé, ou plutôt exigé, d'en trouver et de faire des expériences sur leurs enfants. S'il réussissait à en trouver. Les enfants d'âmes sœurs sont non seulement magnifiques physiquement, mais extrêmement puissants magiquement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Lily et lui en seraient. Surtout qu'elle a épousée Potter dans une autre vie. Mais ça explique beaucoup de choses. Son coup de foudre à la seconde où il a posé les yeux sur elle quand ils étaient enfants, son amour inconditionnel, malgré ce qui les séparaient quand elle a coupé les ponts avec lui. Ce qu'elle lui a expliqué la nuit où elle est morte et la rejoint chez lui.

Il sort donc de la bibliothèque avec le livre sous le bras. Lady Potter lui avait proposé de l'amener à Poudlard pour l'année scolaire pour pouvoir prendre le temps de bien le lire avec Lily et de tout comprendre, ensemble. Il va donc porter le livre dans sa malle dans la chambre qui est la sienne depuis deux mois.

Pour le repas du soir avant leur départ, les elfes se sont surpassés. Sirius et James passent leur temps à raconter des blagues grivoises sous le regard outré de Peter alors que tous les autres rient sans retenue, Lily discute de Médicomagie avec Lady Potter, Lord Potter parle de Magie Noire avec Severus qui lui explique comment ralentir les effets d'un maléfice en particulier et Remus qui regarde tout ce petit monde en soupirant de joie.

Le soir venu, les 6 étudiants vont se coucher la tête pleine de bons souvenirs de leur premier été ensemble. La tête de Lily sur le torse de Severus et elle se dit qu'elle sait qu'elle souhaite passer toutes ses nuits de cette façon. Contre Severus, son Severus.


	8. Chapter 8

Le matin du départ, c'était le branlebas de combat dans le Manoir Potter. Severus, Lady et Lord Potter s'amusaient à voir Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard, Queuedever et Jas courir partout dans le Manoir Potter comme des poules sans tête pour faire leur malle. Severus l'avait finit la veille et discutait tranquillement avec Amélia des derniers détails pour la potion Lunard et différents moyens pour trouver sur quelle partie du corps agissait la lycanthropie. Elle se transmettait serte par la salive, d'une morsure, mais l'interaction avec la pleine lune, qui est la cause des changements physiques et mentaux, n'était pas à ce niveau. Ni dans le sang, d'ailleurs, Severus avait vérifié et Amélia confirmé ses observations. À 9h30, Mr Potter en eu assez et demande aux elfes de maison de trouver tout ce qui appartenait aux étudiants et de les mettre sur leur lit. Quand toutes les malles étaient enfin prêtes, le petit-déjeuner avalé et les au revoir au personnel du Manoir faits, Lady et Lord Potter emmènent les 6 adolescents directement sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ à King's Cross. Lady Potter prend chacun dans ses bras à tour de rôle et Sev se tend dans l'étreinte. Amélia le relâche quand elle le sent doucement se détendre.

Une fois tous dans le train avec leur malle dans leur poche, Sev leur dit qu'il allait voir quelques Serpentard pour faire acte de présence. Pas rassuré pour une noise, Sirius s'impose alors pour l'accompagner. Quand ils sont dans le couloir vers le compartiments des Préfets, où Lily et Remus sont déjà, ils s'arrêtent devant une scène vraiment inattendue. Narcissa et Regulus Black sont devant Avery, McNair et Goyle.

\- Alors, petit Black. Ton frère a décidé de se sauver? Dit McNair de sa voix moqueuse et désagréable. Un tel Traître à son Sang ne mérite même pas de vivre!

\- Ouais! Rajoute Avery. Ton frère n'est qu'un menteur et un imbécile.

\- Ne parles plus jamais de mon frère! Espèce de sous merde! Lui hurle alors le petit Serpentard de 4e année.

Il saute alors sur Avery, toutes griffes dehors! Narcissa est encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude en voyant son cousin rouer de coups de pied et de coups de point le Serpentard de 6e année. Au moment où McNair et Goyle se décidaient à intervenir, Sev et Sirius sortent leur baguette et les pétrifies en faisant de même avec McNair.

\- Cissa, Reg, ça va? Demande le Gryffondor.

À sa plus grande surprise, il reçoit le petit Serpentard en pleine poitrine, en larmes.

\- Siri! Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, lui dit son petit frère en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

\- Reg, qu'est-ce que t'as?

\- Tu avais raison, renifle le gamin. Pour Arcturus. Je te demande pardon, Siri.

Sans rien dire de plus, il entraine son frère dans un compartiment vide en le serrant fermement contre lui. Il tremble d'appréhension à la conversation qui va suivre. Une fois Regulus assis à côté de lui, il l'écarte doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Reg, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Lui demande doucement son grand frère.

\- Père avait quelque chose à faire pendant l'été alors il m'avait dit que j'irais chez oncle Arcturus, lui explique Regulus, encore tremblant. Mère ne voulait pas que je reste alors oncle Arcturus est venu me cherchez le lendemain matin où tu es parti. Ce soir là, il est entré dans ma chambre et s'est assis sur mon lit, dit Reg, la voix rauque.

\- Regulus, n'es pas peur. Je suis là maintenant.

\- Mais tu n'étais pas là! Lui hurle le petit Serpentard. Tu es parti et tu m'as laissé tout seul!

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Reg, dit doucement Sirius en le reprennent fermement contre lui. Je t'ai supplié de ne pas y aller. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse? Lui demande doucement le Gryffondor.

\- Je sais pas, lui répond son frère en baissant les épaules. Il… il m'a dit que c'était de ta faute, soupir Reg dans un murmure. Que si tu n'étais pas parti, il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça. Quand il s'est jeté sur moi, j'ai su que… j'ai su que tu avais raison. J'en ai parlé à père quand je suis rentré. Il m'a répondu que j'étais aussi menteur que toi et que de toutes façons, si c'était vrai, je devais avoir fait quelque chose pour le mériter.

La voix de Regulus se casse dans un sanglot douloureux. Sirius le sert une fois de plus contre lui et le berce doucement en lui caressant le dos.

\- Personne ne mérite ça Reg, personne, lui assure le lion. Reg, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi?

\- Quoi?

\- Ne rentres pas à la maison pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques. Je vais m'arranger pour te garder avec moi pendant les prochaines vacances d'été, lui assure Patmol. En attendant, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi dans mon compartiment. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça?

\- Et être prisonnier des Maraudeurs? Demande le jeune adolescent, incrédule.

\- Tu ne seras pas tout seul, calme toi. Severus sera avec nous.

Septique sur la promesse que Severus sera là, Regulus le suit dans le train vers le compartiment de son frère. Dès qu'ils entrent, Sev se lève et rejoint Sirius.

\- Alors?

Patmol le regarde avec des yeux de chien battu et Sev comprend tout de suite.

\- Merde, soupir ce dernier.

Pendant tout le trajet, les Maraudeurs discutaient avec Lily, qui était assise sur les cuisses de Severus pour laisser de la place à Regulus, Sev et le petit Serpentard. Peter, James, Remus et Lily n'avaient aucune idée du pourquoi de la présence du frère de Patmol dans leur compartiment, mais ne passent aucun commentaire.

Regulus se détendait doucement en écoutant les anecdotes de son frère et ses amis. Il était surpris de réaliser que la personne avec qui il s'entendait le mieux, à part Severus, était sa copine, Lily. Une Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles et qui était Sang-de, non, Née-Moldue. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit les pires horreurs sur ces gens. Mais à force de discutions avec la rouquine, il se rendait bien compte que ses parents étaient loin d'être des gens avisés. Déjà que mère lui avait fait une crise quand elle avait appris qu'il était ami avec un Sang-Mêlé, Severus Rogue. Après la façon donc ses parents l'avaient traité à son retour à la maison après son été horrible chez oncle Arcturus, il n'avait d'autre choix que de réaliser que ses parents n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de lui. C'est Kreattur qui avait pris soin de lui à son retour. Qui l'avait déshabillé, qui avait juré comme un palefrenier en constatant les blessures sur le petit corps de Regulus, qui l'avait soigné avec soin et attention. Qui lui avait promis de venir le chercher si un jour il devait y retourner. Que peut importe où Maître Regulus se trouverait, il viendrait le trouver dans la seconde où il l'appellerait. C'est Kreattur qui l'avait rassuré, réconforté, après les coups de canne de mère quand il leur avait dit ce qui s'était passé. La seule vraie famille qui lui restait au Square Grimmaurd, c'était Kreattur, parce que Sirius était parti et l'avait laissé seul dans cette lugubre maison.

Dès que le train ralentie, tous se changèrent. 5 Gryffondor et 2 Serpentard sortirent du compartiment et rejoignirent les calèches. Sev et Regulus rejoignirent la table des Serpentard pendant que les autres allaient à celle de Gryffondor. Narcissa se leva gracieusement et vint les rejoindre en s'assoyant à côté de son cousin. Comme si elle savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Après la répartition et le festin, Sev suivit les autres Serpentard vers les cachots et sortie de la salle commune juste avant le couvre feu. Après un regard autour de lui et sa malle dans la poche de son pantalon, il prit sa forme de corbeau et s'envola vers la tour de Gryffondor. Juste devant la portrait de la grosse dame, Sirius l'attendait. Ténébrus s'installa sur son épaule et le Maraudeur retourna dans sa salle commune. Quand James se mit à caresser le corbeau doucement sur la poitrine, l'oiseau croassa d'indignation et s'installa sur les genoux de Lily qui était assise avec eux dans des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

\- Wow! Il est magnifique, dit Alice en s'approchant de Lily. Il est à toi? Demande la jeune fille en pointant le corbeau.

\- Ouais, c'est Sev qui me l'a offert cet été, répond Lys. Je n'avais pas de chouette et Ténébrus est l'oiseau le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais vue.

Alice Johns approche doucement sa main de l'oiseau qui fait claquer son bec en sa direction.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, lui dit la lionne en caressant tendrement le volatil. Il est pas très sociable et t'as pas envie de vivre avec un doigt en moins.

\- Bref, Rogue t'a offert un oiseau qui lui ressemble, en déduit Alice en ramenant sa main droite vers elle en la serrant contre sa poitrine.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit Lily en riant.

\- Bon! C'est pas tout, mais moi, je vais me coucher, dit Remus en se levant.

Les 3 autres Maraudeurs se lèvent et Ténébrus retourne sur l'épaule de Sirius pour aller dans le dortoir des garçons.

Une fois la porte refermée, Severus reprend forme humaine et installe sa malle au bout du lit que Sirius devrait occuper. Ce dernier avait décidé de retourner dans le lit de Lunard pour cette année, Sev serait plus en sécurité dans la tour des Gryffondor que dans les cachots temps que les baguettes de ses trois agresseurs n'avaient pas absorbé leur magie.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit discrètement pour laisser passer quelqu'un qui la referma aussi vite et dans un léger grincement. L'individu se faufila dans la pièce et se glissa dans le lit où trônait la malle de Severus à son pied.

\- Lys?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Shhhhhht, lui dit doucement la lionne en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de les lui ravir. Je ne veux plus jamais dormir sans toi.

Sur ce, la Gryffondor se couche sous les couvertures et se blottit contre un Serpentard qui ne se fait pas prier.


	9. Chapter 9

Les Maraudeurs et leurs 2 recrues se réveillent doucement pour le premier jour de cours. Lily retourne dans son dortoir en catimini pendant que les garçons se levaient avec difficulté.

\- Ouais bin, James et Sirius n'ont jamais été du matin, dit Remus à Sev pendant que se dernier fouillait dans sa malle pour prendre son uniforme.

\- Et Peter est juste dans le coma? Demande Sev ne levant un sourcil pendant qu'il va à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

\- Non, il est juste pas du réveil, lui réponde le loup-garou. Il est le plus long à émerger.

\- Bonne chance Lunard!

Remus rit doucement en s'approchant du lit de Queuedever.

Quand ils sont enfin tous prêts, Sev reprend sa forme de corbeau et s'installe sur l'épaule de Sirius pour sortir de la salle commune. Il s'envole à tire d'ailes vers les cachots pour remonter vers la Grande Salle avec un groupe de 2e année de Serpentard. Quand il arrive enfin à sa table en s'installant à côté de Regulus, Sev est perdu dans ses pensées de son passé. On est le 2 septembre 1976 et si il se rappelle bien, Lucius n'est pas encore marqué. Il se lève d'un bon et demande à Narcissa si c'est possible de lui parler en privé. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils et le suit vers une classe vide.

\- Narcissa, il faut absolument que je vois Lucius à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Et pourquoi cela? Demande la future Lady Malefoy en haussant un sourcil blond.

\- Je sais que Lucius vit des moments difficiles en ce moment. Son père le pousse à prendre la Marque et il n'en a aucune envie. Je veux l'aider. Il a été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin, insiste Severus. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour.

\- Parfait, retrouve moi dans la boutique d'antiquités à 11h00 à la première sortie au village. Ne nous trahis pas, le prévient la jeune femme de 17 ans.

Elle sort de la pièce la tête haute et le laisse seul un moment avant qu'il ne ressorte à son tour.

Dans le cours de potions, il s'installe avec Lily et ils sortent leur matériel. Comme d'habitude, Slughorn idolâtre Lily en ignorant royalement Severus. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'en a rien à faire. Il sait ce qu'il vaut et ce n'est pas avec la reconnaissance de Slughorn qu'il réussira, comme la première fois. La Gryffondor lui lance un regard d'excuse.

\- Tu n'y ais pour rien Lys, lui murmure le Serpentard avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour réussir, Sev, dit doucement la rouquine. Il va manger ses chaussettes quand il comprendra ce que tu es capable de faire. C'est lui qui reviendra en rampant quand il saura pour la Lunard. Je t'aime Severus.

\- Merci, je t'aime aussi Lily. Nettoyons notre table et partons d'ici.

Dans le cours de métamorphose, les choses commence à devenir intéressantes. Avery, McNair et Goyle se servent enfin de leur baguette, les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer. À chaque fois qu'ils essayent de faire de la magie avec leur baguette, le bout de bois absorbe un peu plus de leur noyau magique. Sev et Remus ont calculer qu'en trois jours maximum, il serait épuisé pour chacun d'eux. Mais à voir leur air déterminé, Remus regarde Severus d'un air entendu, 2 jours maximum. Aucune de leurs tentatives de métamorphose n'étaient complètes. Comme si la baguette absorbait le ¾ de la magie qu'ils mettaient pour exécuter l'exercice. Ces trois abrutis s'acharnaient à faire apparaître des oiseaux. Severus fût le seul du cours à pouvoir faire un informulé. Dans des batailles, surprendre son ennemi était la clé et les informulés étaient la norme pour lui. Il se tourne vers Remus qui mime les mots « 1 jour et demi », avec un sourire satisfait.

Pendant le dernier cours de la journée, le professeur Brûlopot dit à Remus et Severus que le directeur les attendait après la classe. Ils se regardent en haussant les sourcils de surprise. Après avoir porté leur sac dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, les deux étudiants se rendirent devant la gargouille du bureau directorial.

\- Tu parles d'un imbécile, dit Remus, j'ai oublié de demander le mot de passe!

\- C'est pas grave, t'as qu'à sortir tout les noms de friandises que tu connais, dit Sev avec un air amusé.

Sur ce, Lunard s'exécute. Une fois avoir donné tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, Remus soupire de découragement. Severus prit alors la relève et après 5 tentatives, trouve le mot de passe, tarte au citron meringuée.

\- Mais qui est-ce qui choisi ce genre de mot de passe, demande le loup-garou.

\- Une personne à deux doigts du diabète de type 2? Propose le Serpentard avec désinvolture.

C'est donc en ricanant qu'ils entrent dans la pièce circulaire. Sev remet en place ses barrière d'Occlumancie et s'avance avec Lunard.

\- Ah! Jeunes gens! C'est si rafraichissant de voir un Serpentard et un Gryffondor avoir une telle complicité! Je suis si fier de vous que vous ayez laissé vos différents de côtés, dit le vieux barbu.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit le loup-garou alors que Sev garde le silence.

\- Je vous ai fait venir ici pour mettre en place l'horaire de vos sorties vers le Manoir Potter pour les 4 prochains mois. Lord Potter souhaite que vous vous rendiez par la cheminée. Vous prendrez donc celle de mon bureau et arriverez directement dans celui de Mr Potter. Cela vous convient-il?

\- Tout à fait, professeur, dirent les étudiants d'une même voix.

\- Excellent! Vous partirez 3 heures avant le coucher du soleil et reviendrez quand Mr Lupin aura récupéré, sous la bonne garde de Lady Potter. Je suis très impressionné par votre projet en court, Mr Rogue. Je n'ai pas tous les détails, mais Amélia m'a expliqué les grandes lignes pour que je vous autorise à sortir.

\- Merci, monsieur le directeur, lui répond Sev, méfiant.

Avec cette vieille chèvre, on était jamais trop prudent. Les 2 étudiants retournent dans le couloirs et vont rejoindre le reste de leur groupe dans la Salle sur Demande. Severus et Lily leur avaient montré pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Le loup-garou leur explique ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau du directeur pendant que le Serpentard s'installe sur un fauteuil où Lily le rejoint et elle s'assoit sur lui.

Le 4 septembre au matin, Severus voit Avery, McNair et Goyle, qui sont menés vers l'infirmerie par le professeur Slughorn. Il regarde autour de lui et se change en corbeau pour enter dans la pièce. Il s'installe sur l'une des poutres du plafond et observe tranquillement ce qui se passe. Mme Pomfresh les ausculte l'un après l'autre avant de pâlir drastiquement. Elle leur dit de mettre les pyjamas de l'infirmerie et emmène le professeur Slughorn à part.

\- Horace, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Ils n'ont plus de noyau magique. Ils sont aussi dépourvus de magie que des Moldus. Ils ne sont même pas au niveau des cracmols.

\- Ils… quoi? Comment c'est possible? Demande le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit l'infirmière en secouant la tête. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça a dû se produire cet été. Ils allaient bien avant de partir pour les vacances et Minerva m'a rapporté qu'ils avaient, tous les 3, des problèmes dans son cours. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Filius m'a dit la même chose. Et je sais que ces trois jeunes gens ont des familles proches. Il me semble qu'ils passent souvent leurs vacances ensemble. Il faudrait voir du côté de la famille.

\- Très bien, très bien. Je vais prévenir Albus. Mais en attendant, que doit-on faire à votre avis? Demande Horace.

\- Ils… ils ne sont plus sorciers, Horace. Leur place n'est plus dans cet établissement, dit Pomfresh le regard grave.

\- Je vais aviser leur parents. Ils viendront les chercher quand j'en aurai parlé à Albus.

\- Parfait. Je vais d'abord leur faire un examen complet.

\- Je vais rester, le temps de l'examen.

L'infirmière retourne vers ses patients. Après une potion de sommeil, elle les déshabille entièrement pour l'examen médical. Quand elle regarde le corps de McNair, elle réalise rapidement qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

\- HORACE! Crie Pomfresh.

\- Pompom, qui a-t-il? Oh! Merlin! Regardez les autres, voulez-vous.

L'infirmière s'exécute et remarque le même manque anatomique sur les trois Serpentard.

\- Vous pensez que c'est lié? Demande le potionniste.

\- C'est bien trop étrange pour que ça ne le soit pas, Horace. Nous devons les envoyer immédiatement à Ste-Mangouste.

\- Croyez-vous pouvoir leur redonner leur… attribut?

\- S'ils avaient encore leur noyau magique, j'aurais pu, en effet. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils vivront avec cet handicape tout le reste de leur existence.

\- D'accord, continuez, je vais chercher Albus, dit Slug avant de partir en courant vers le bureau de son employeur.

Sev juge qu'il en a assez vue et sort par la fenêtre ouverte vers le dortoir des garçons de 6e année de Gryffondor.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus arrive enfin à l'une des fenêtres du dortoir des Maraudeurs. Il se sent un peu bête de frapper sur la vitre avec son bec, mais c'est pas comme si il avait le choix. Peter tourne enfin la tête vers lui et vient lui ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- Potter, j'espère que tu as encore la pensine de ton père dans ta malle, parce que j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à vous montrer, dit le Serpentard.

Sur ce, James sort la pensine d'argent avec les armoiries des Potter. Severus la reconnait tout de suite. C'est la pensine que Albus avait toujours dans son bureau quand il était espion pour l'Ordre. Alors soit que Potter lui avait laissé, soit que Albus se l'était appropriée. Il se dit que c'est à méditer plus tard pendant que la porte du dortoir s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Lily et Remus.

Le Serpentard met alors son souvenir dans la pensine pour que les autres bénéficie de ce moment de pur satisfaction. Quand les 5 autres sortirent de la pensine, ils étaient roulés par terre tellement ils riaient.

\- La tronche de Slug quand il a vu que ses petits serpents n'avait plus leur bite! S'exclame Sirius en essuyant ses yeux où coulait des larmes dû à son hilarité.

\- Je dois avouer que c'était du géni, Patmol! Dit doucement Sev en le regardant se tenir le ventre à deux mains.

Lily s'appuyait sur Remus en se tenant les côtes en s'esclaffant dans un rire cristallin qui fit sourire Severus. Le rire de Lily lui avait toujours fait cet effet. La jeune femme s'approche doucement de lui et se fond dans ses bras.

\- Sev, tu n'es pas obligé d'y retourner, même si ils ne seront plus là bientôt, lui dit Lily avec des yeux de biche.

\- Ouais, tu peux rester autant que tu veux, lui dit Sirius en s'assoyant sur le lit du loup-garou.

Les trois autres hochent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le Serpentard accepte alors de rester dans le dortoir des garçons de 6e année de Gryffondor pour un temps encore indéterminé. Les 6 ados décident donc de sortir de la salle commune pour trainer dans le hall pour voir si la famille de Avery, McNair et Goyle arrivent bientôt.

Pas discrets pour une noise, 4 étudiants sont assis dans le hall avec un livre qu'ils se lisent pas. La rouquine a un corbeau sur l'épaule et le binoclard un rat sur la sienne. Ils poirotent presque 3 heures avant que quelque chose ne se passe d'intéressant. Dès que 3 hommes à l'air menaçants se pointent dans le hall, Sev quitte l'épaule de Lys pour se rendre sur sa poutre au plafond de l'infirmerie. Environ une demie heure plus tard, ces mêmes hommes, qui sont vraisemblablement du même moule que leurs fils, entrent à grands pas rageur dans l'infirmerie avec le professeur Slughorn et le directeur de Poudlard.

\- C'est impossible! Hurle le père de Avery. Mon fils ne peut pas être devenu Cracmol! C'est un Sang-Pur!

\- En fait, intervient Pomfresh d'un regard grave, ils n'ont même pas le niveau magique d'un Cracmol. Ils ne peuvent plus voir les Détraqueurs ou sentir les créatures magiques. Ils n'ont absolument plus aucune once de magie en eux.

\- Comment c'est arrivé! Crie Goyle Sénior au visage de l'infirmière.

\- Je ne tolère pas l'agressivité dans cet établissement, le prévient Dumbledore. Vous êtes venu pour prendre vos enfants avec vous pour les amener à Ste-Mangouste. Vous n'avez pas à vous en prendre à notre Médicomage! Messieurs Avery, Goyle et McNair vont s'habiller et partir avec vous.

\- Mais on n'a plus rien à faire avec ces trois moins que rien! Dit alors McNair. S'ils n'ont plus de magie, ils ne sont plus rien. Ils valent maintenant moins qu'un vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe! Faites d'eux ce que vous voulez. Venez, messieurs, nous partons.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Sev s'envole à une certaine distance d'eux et les suit un moment en sautant de poutre en poutre dans le couloir. Il finit par entrer dans une classe vide avec les trois Mangemorts. Avery Sr prend alors la parole.

\- C'est abominable! Nos fils! Le Maître va nous tuer, dit-il, alarmé.

\- On va y goûter avant qu'il nous accorde cette faveur, lui assure McNair père d'un regard grave.

Le vieux Goyle a l'air trop perdu dans ses pensées pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Les gars, on est foutu, dit lentement le père de Marcus Avery.

Severus les voit, tous les 3, porter leur main droite sur leur avant bras gauche. Il reconnait immédiatement ce mouvement. La Marque les brûle. Les 3 hommes sortent en vitesse de la pièce pour sortir le plus vite possible de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour transplaner vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sev ne perd pas de temps et fonce vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- Narcissa, il faut que je te parle, maintenant.

\- Je te suis.

De retour à leur premier lieux de rendez-vous de la veille, Severus lui explique qu'il n'a pas le temps d'attendre la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour voir Lucius. Il faut qu'il le voit se soir. Il trouvera un moyen de sortir de Poudlard en toute discrétion et de le rejoindre au village sorcier. Mais il ne peut plus attendre. La fiancée du futur Lord Malefoy semble comprendre l'urgence de la situation et sort un miroir à double sens de la poche de sa robe. En moins de 5 minutes, le rendez-vous est fixé. Sev la remercie avant de se diriger vers l'endroit caché qui lui sert de laboratoire personnel. En deux heures, il a réussi à faire la potion dont Lucius aura besoin pour se sauver et sauver des centaines de vies. Celles qu'il a prises dans une autre vie.

Sev retourne alors dans le dortoir des Gryffondor pour donner son souvenir à Lily et les Maraudeurs avant de partir vers le village avec la fiole en sécurité dans sa poche. Dans le parc, derrière la cabane du garde-chasse, Severus se transforme en Ténébrus et part à tire d'ailes vers Pré-au-Lard.

Le corbeau s'engouffre dans une ruelle sombre et déserte pour reprendre forme humaine. Quand il en sort, il voit la chevelure blonde argentée de Lucius.

\- Severus, que se passe-t-il? Cissa m'a dit que c'était urgent, elle semblait paniquée. Tu vas bien?

Le blond prend le visage de l'étudiant doucement entre ses mains pour le regarder avec attention. Dès que ce petit garçon frêle était arrivé à la table des Serpentard à son premier jour à Poudlard, Lucius l'avait pris sous son aile. Il n'a jamais réussi à s'expliquer pourquoi, mais il a toujours ressenti un immense sentiment protecteur envers Severus. Sang-Pur ou pas, Severus est comme un frère pour lui.

\- Je vais bien, Lucius, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. C'est pour toi que je m'en fais. Je sais que Voldemort sera plus que furieux dans les prochains jours. Il a perdu 3 recrues prometteuses et je crois qu'il exigera que ton père accélère le mouvement pour ton intégration au cercle de ce fou.

\- Et comment tu sais ça?

\- J'étais là, Lucius. Avery, McNair et Goyle juniors ont perdu leurs pouvoirs. Pomfresh est formelle et leurs pères ne veulent plus rien savoir d'eux. J'ai ça pour toi, dit Sev en lui tendant la fiole. C'est un poison Moldu au quel j'ai rajouté quelques ingrédients magiques, indétectables. Ton père mourra dans les 8 heures de cause naturelle. Crise cardiaque. Arranges toi pour ne pas être avec lui. Soit au Ministère à ce moment là. Personne ne pourra te soupçonner.

\- Sev! C'est mon père!

\- Certes, il est autant un père pour toi que le mien l'est pour moi. Avec son titre de Lord et sa fortune, tu pourras refaire le monde comme tu en as toujours rêvé. Mais si tu deviens le toutou de ce cinglé, tu risques non seulement ta vie, Lucius, mais aussi celle de Narcissa et de vos enfants à venir. Ne lui fais pas ça, Luce! Je veux que mon ou ma futur filleul grandisse en sécurité. Alors prend cette fiole et fais ce que tu juges bon de faire. Je dois y aller, Lys m'attend.

\- C'est vrai alors? Tu t'es enfin décidé à dire à cette fille ce que tu ressens pour elle?

\- En effet, dit simplement Severus. J'ai eu aussi l'immense honneur que mes sentiments soient réciproques. Tu n'es pas sans savoir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut faire avec les Nés-Moldus? Jamais je ne pourrai cautionner ce genre de chose. Jamais. C'est vrai qu'il faut préserver nos traditions, nos croyances et notre culture, mais pas au prix de gens qui ne les ont pas appris. Comment veux-tu qu'ils s'acclimatent à leur nouveau monde si personne ne leur apprend ce qu'ils doivent savoir? En tant que futur Lord et membre du Magenmagot, c'est à toi de faire ça. Saisis cette chance qui s'offre à toi. Tu n'as besoin de personne pour être puissant et influant, Lucius. Tu l'es déjà. Ce monstre ne fera que se servir de tes contacts, tes coffres et ta puissance pour lui, et lui uniquement. Fais comme d'habitude et penses à toi avant de penser aux autres. Au revoir, Luce. J'espère qu'on pourra rester en contact, mon frère.

Sev le prend fermement dans une étreinte virile et repart comme il était venu. Lucius reste derrière en le regardant s'éloigner d'un pas assuré. Il a bien changé, son petit frère. Il a toujours été brillant, plus que lui, même. Lucius regarde alors la fiole dans sa main droite. Il a passé sa scolarité à protéger Severus du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il voit que maintenant, c'est Severus qui veut le protéger, lui. Il est plus que temps qu'il accepte de lui faire confiance. Il met alors la fiole dans sa poche et retourne au Manoir Malefoy. Vers 4 heure du matin, Lucius Malefoy est dans la chambre de son père, Abraxas. Il l'observe un long moment avec la fiole dans la main. D'un mouvement de baguette assurée, il transfère le contenu de la fiole de verre dans l'estomac de l'actuel Lord Malefoy. La potion devrait faire effet à midi. À ce moment là, il sera au Ministère depuis déjà 4 heures. Lucius retourne donc dans sa chambre en aillant le sentiment d'avoir fait la bonne chose.


	11. Chapter 11

À Gringotts, à 11h55, Lord Malefoy a la main droite crispée sur sa poitrine et s'effondre dans le Hall de la banque.

Environ une heure plus tard, un membre du Magenmagot entre dans le bureau du jeune Mr Malefoy.

\- Mr Malefoy?

\- Oui, Lord Longdubas. Que puis-je pour vous?

\- En fait, c'est pour vous prévenir que votre père est à Ste-Mangouste. Il a succombé à une crise cardiaque. Toutes mes condoléances, Mr Malefoy.

\- Merci, Milord. Je m'y rend de ce pas.

Lucius se lève donc avec toute la dignité permise pour la situation, hoche la tête vers Lord Longdubas et sort à grandes enjambées de son bureau pour rejoindre les cheminée pour se rendre à l'hôpital magique.

Décès de Lord Malefoy

Lord Abraxas Malefoy a succombé à une crise cardiaque hier matin, à la banque des sorciers Gringotts. Les Gobelins n'ont rien pu faire. La crise a été aussi dévastatrice que rapide. Le fils de Mr Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy, recevra aujourd'hui son titre de Lord Malefoy devant tous les membres du Magenmagot ainsi que tous les avantages qui y sont rattachés. Rappelons-nous que le jeune Mr Malefoy est fiancé à Narcissa Black et que leur mariage se célèbrera dès la fin des ASPIC de la jeune femme.

Cahier spécial en pages 3 et 4. Rita Skeeter, votre journaliste dévouée.

Severus ferme son journal avec un rictus satisfait. Si Lucius devient Mangemort, il ne pourra rien faire de plus pour lui. Si son ami le devient, c'est par choix et ça, Severus ne pourrait pas le supporter.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'un truc du genre arrive à oncle Arcturus, dit une voix qui sort Sev de ses pensées.

Severus tourne la tête vers la voix et tombe sur le visage morose de Regulus.

\- Il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite, le prévient le Serpentard de 6e année. Ça pourrait arriver.

\- Après tout le mal qu'il a fait à Siri, je ne vois pas en quoi il ne le mériterait pas.

Là-dessus, Severus n'a pas d'autre choix que d'être d'accord avec son cadet. Peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose? Il doit méditer là-dessus et en parler à Sirius avant de faire quoi que se soit.

Les jours passent doucement et autant Severus que les autres Serpentard réalisent à quel point leur maison est beaucoup plus harmonieuse depuis le départ de McNair, Avery et Goyle. Vince Crabbe ressemblait à une épave au début. Lui qu'on ne voyait jamais sans Grégoire Goyle. Mais petit à petit, il s'ouvre aux autres et s'habitue à vivre pour lui. Sev est toujours amoureux fou de sa Gryffondor et plus aucun Serpentard ne passent de commentaires sur leur passage. Ils savent que les derniers à s'en être prit au couple ne font plus partie de ce monde, le monde magique, du moins. Les Maraudeurs continuent à faire des blagues idiotes, mais elles ne sont plus focalisées sur les Serpentard et ne sont plus humiliantes. Toutes les maisons confondues sont la cible de ce petit groupe. Dans la Grande Salle, pendant le petit-déjeuner, au milieu du mois de septembre, les 4 tables des élèves ont été la cible d'une plaisanterie vraiment amusante. Certains étudiants ont commencés à se lever pour aucune raison apparente, jusqu'à ce qu'un Poufsouffle ne commence à chanter Entrons dans la danse de Mary Poppins. Une Serpentard se mit à chanter qu'un jour, son prince viendra alors qu'un Gryffondor hurlait que tout le monde voulait devenir un Cat. 2 minutes plus tard, une cacophonie de chansons de Disney se faisait entendre dans le réfectoire. Severus lève alors un sourcil en voyant un Sirius hilare, effondré sur la table, à côté d'un James Potter qui chante à Remus qu'il l'a vu au beau milieux d'un rêve, de façon Aurore dans la Belle aux Bois Dormants. La plus part des sorciers et sorcières Sand-Pur, autant étudiants qu'enseignants, ne connaissaient les chansons qu'on entendait, mais la bonne humeur générale fait du bien à tout le monde dans ces temps troublés. Severus regarde alors autour de lui, satisfait. Jamais il n'y aurait eu ce genre de performance à cette époque, dans son autre vie. Il croise alors le regard de Lily qui sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant son amie Alice lui chanter la chanson des souris dans Cendrillon. Une fois que tout le monde s'est plus ou moins calmé, la journée reprend son court plus ou moins normalement. Severus suit doucement Lily et les Maraudeurs qui discutent avec animation de la blague générale. Sirius se met alors à chanter en cœur avec Peter en faisant les yeux doux à James.

\- Oh! Jamesie! Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve,

Mon amour, un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour,

Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris.

Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur,

Toi ma destinée, je saurais t'aimer, j'en ai rêvé. La, la, la...

\- Non mais vous n'avez pas fini vous deux? Demande le Jamesie en question.

\- Jamais! Dirent alors Sirius et Peter d'une même voix avant d'éclater de rire avec Remus, Lily et Severus.

\- Oh! Sev, j'ai eu une idée en entendant Pandora de Serdaigle chanter un morceau de sucre, de Mary Poppins. Je me demandais, tu penses qu'on pourrait inventer un parfum avec des goûts différents qui pourraient masquer le goût horrible de certaines potions sans les altérer?

\- Il faudrait essayer, dit Sev en haussant les épaules en entrant dans la classe de métamorphose.

Pendant le cours, Sev fait les informulés demandé par McGonagall sans aucun problème. Il laisse Lily se débrouiller un moment avant de lui porter secours quand elle lui fait ses yeux de biches qu'elle maîtrise si bien et qui lui fait dire oui à coup sûr. Il sait très bien qu'il se fait mener à la baguette par sa Lys, et il l'assume TOTALEMENT.

Au milieu du mois d'octobre, Severus et Remus sont de retour au Manoir Potter pour la 2e pleine lune de l'année scolaire. Severus relit les notes de Amélia pendant que Remus passe sa batterie de testes pré-transformation habituelle avec la Médicomage. Lady Potter avait posé plusieurs questions à des médecins Moldus et avait tout enregistré avec le magnétophone que Severus avait acheté et il lui avait expliqué comment cette technologie Moldue fonctionnait. Elle avait tout retranscrit sur papier avec une plume à papote de niveau zéro, c'est-à-dire que tout est transcrit, mot pour mot, sans aucune modification. Ce qui intéresse le plus l'ex Maître des Potions, c'est ce que dit le Dr Willson. Il croit qu'une maladie, qui peut être transmise par le sang ou une morsure, comme la rage, peut atteindre directement le cerveau. Mais comment peut-il savoir si c'est le cas pour Remus sans lui faire de mal? Il n'est pas question qu'il lui ouvre le crâne pour voir la différence quand la pleine lune se lève. Il fait par de cette théorie à Remus et Lady Potter. Le loup-garou perd ses couleurs alors que la mère de James a soudain un regard de pur réflexion.

\- Les Moldus n'ont pas un engin pour faire des photos d'un cerveau humain? Demande-t-elle.

\- Lady Potter! Vous êtes un géni! S'enthousiasme le Serpentard. On pourrait faire un scanne du cerveau de Remus avant la transformation et en faire un après et comparer les différences! Je te jure que ce n'est pas douloureux, Lunard, le rassure Sev.

Il lui explique ce qu'est un scan Moldu et il a juste à se coucher dessus et attendre sans bouger que la machine médicale fasse ce qu'elle a à faire. La Lady assure aux étudiants qu'elle trouvera un endroit sécuritaire pour faire ces scans.

\- Quelques sorts de confusion arrangeront ça, dit Amélia avec un petit sourire.

\- Qui aurait cru ça, chuchote Remus à l'oreille de Sev. Lady Potter est une vraie Serpentard.

\- Il semblerait, répond Severus avec un sourire entendu vers le loup-garou. Mais imagine deux secondes qu'on arrive enfin à savoir comment la lycanthropie modifie le système de l'humain et qu'on réussisse à l'arrêter. Ça serait une page de l'histoire de la Magie qui se tournerait!

\- Tu veux rire? Demande Remus. C'est un livre complet qui se fermerait!

Le lendemain, vers midi, les deux étudiants retournent à Poudlard par la cheminée du bureau de Mr Potter vers celui de Dumbledore.

\- Comment ça c'est passé, jeunes gens? Demande le directeur avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Severus a peut-être une idée de où chercher pour comprendre la métamorphose forcée de la lycanthropie, répond Lupin. Mais il faudra attendre le mois prochain pour la tester.

\- Excellent, excellent, dit le vieux directeur en se tapant dans les mains avec enthousiasme.

Les deux adolescents vont ensuite rejoindre leurs camarades dans la Grande Salle après être passés à l'infirmerie pour que Pomfresh ausculte Remus pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Après un examen complet et un hochement de tête satisfait, laisse partir de Gryffondor avec Severus.

\- Oh! Mr Rogue! L'interpelle l'infirmière avant qu'il ne passe la porte. N'oubliez pas de dormir, quelques fois. Si non je vous attache à l'un de ces lits, c'est clair?

\- Oui, Mme Pomfresh. Je n'y manquerai pas.

Sev lève les yeux au ciel. Pompom lui disait exactement la même chose quand il enseignait et était espion pour l'Ordre.

En s'assoyant à sa table à côté de Regulus, il l'entend fredonner quelque chose de bizarre.

\- Salagadou la magicabou la bibidiba bédibou, marmonne Reg.

\- Reg, tu peux me dire depuis quand tu as ça dans la tête? Demande Sev.

\- En fait, depuis que j'ai vue Cissa se matin, explique le jeune Black. Elle chantait ça pendant la blague des Maraudeurs et depuis ce temps, à chaque fois je la vois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Les Moldus ont vraiment le don de faire entrer des chansons dans la tête qui ne veulent pas sortir.

\- Tant que tu ne lui chantes pas ça à son mariage avec Lucius, dit Sev en rigolant doucement pendant que Reg éclate de rire.

\- Ouais, si je faisais ça, je pense qu'elle me tuerait dans la seconde! Dit Reg en riant encore en se faisant une image mentale de la chose.

\- Reg, je pensais à quelque chose hier soir. Ton père n'est pas le Lord de ta famille, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, il représente grand-père au Magenmagot, mais le vrai Lord Black, c'est grand-père. Pourquoi.

\- Et si Sirius et toi lui demandiez si il pouvait officialiser ta garde à Sirius avant l'été prochain, tu n'aurais jamais à retourner chez tes parents et encore moins… chez ton oncle, lui chuchote Sev à l'oreille.

Regulus prend alors fermement Severus dans ses bras et saute ensuite sur ses pieds pour se précipiter à la table des Gryffondor. Sev voit Regulus et Sirius sortir ensemble de la Grande Salle. Regulus semble parler vite en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras alors que Sirius hoche la tête et semble en accord avec ce que son frère lui raconte.


	12. Chapter 12

Sev est assis dans le parc avec Lys dans ses bras. Il réfléchit à toutes les propositions que Lily lance au hasard pour confectionner un parfum pour les potions aillant un goût horrible.

\- Il ne faut que des ingrédients neutres, ma Lys, dit doucement le Serpentard en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Si non, la potion dont tu veux modifier le goût pourrait t'exploser à la figure.

\- C'est vrai, soupir la jeune femme. Donc, la vanille, la menthe, l'anis étoilée et la cannelle peuvent être utilisés.

\- En effet, approuve Severus en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Mais mettre ce simple ingrédient n'est pas suffisant pour masquer complètement le goût. Il ne fera qu'en rajouter. Ce qui peut être encore pire pour la langue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Imagine une minute que je mette de la cannelle dans ton ragoût, que crois-tu qui va se passer?

\- Beurk! S'exclame Lily avec une grimace.

\- Exactement, mon ange, lui murmure le Serpentard en déposant ses lèvres sur le cou de la Gryffondor.

Lily ressent un frisson de désir qui lui parcourt l'épine dorsale toute entière. Sev la voit frissonner et lui demande si elle a froid. Elle a alors une sourire lubrique et se lève gracieusement en tirant Sev par la main vers le 7e étage du château.

Quand Sev entre dans la Salle sur Demande, il retrouve la chambre qu'il avait chez les Potter et qui l'attend pour les prochaines vacances d'été. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur vers Lily qui sourit de toutes ses dents en s'approchant de lui, comme un chat vers sa proie, ou un tigre. Elle se glisse dans ses bras et passe les siens autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle et de capturer ses lèvres des siennes.

Quand leurs ébats sont terminé, ils remarquent le même phénomène que la première fois.

\- Alors c'est vrai? Demande Lily. On est vraiment des…

\- Des âmes sœurs, Lys. C'est vrai. Mais il faudra faire attention et ne pas le crier sur tout les toits, lui dit Severus. Le pouvoir des âmes sœurs, mais surtout celui de leurs enfants, est très recherché pour des expérimentations au Ministère. Et j'ai entendu Avery parlé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait faire la même chose.

Il resserre ses bras autour de la jeune femme quand il la sent trembler à cette idée.

\- Si un jour on en a, dit doucement la Gryffondor, je ne veux pas que qui que se soit lui fasse du mal, murmure-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le torse nu de Severus.

\- Moi non plus, mon amour, moi non plus. Pour l'instant, seul nous et Lady Potter sont au courant. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée que ça reste comme ça pendant un moment. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Que tu as toujours les meilleurs idées, dit Lily dans un souffle avant de déposer plusieurs baisers sur la mâchoire et la gorge du Serpentard.

Soudain, Lily s'arrête et à l'air en pleine réflexion. Sev la regarde un moment, intrigué.

\- Sev, comment ça fonctionne pour tester un ingrédient qui n'existe pas? Demande la lionne.

\- Un ingrédient qui n'existe pas?

\- Ok, exemple, comment aurait fait le premier sorcier qui a réussi à arracher un crin de la queue d'une licorne.

\- Aucune idée, répond Severus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Okay, toi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait?

\- Je l'aurais testé avec des ingrédients neutres pour voir comment le crin réagi. Et ensuite, selon les réactions, j'aurais testé avec d'autres catégories d'ingrédients. Pourquoi cette question?

\- Tu crois qu'on peut utiliser de la bave, des poils ou du sang de loup-garou pour découvrir un antidote ou quelque chose pour les soulager?

C'est le regard choqué qu'il regarde sa petite-amie. Salazar! Il n'a jamais pensé à ça!

\- Il faudra en discuter avec Remus pour savoir si il est d'accord, murmure Sev, encore dans ses pensées à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ce genre d'ingrédients.

Le soir même, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor des garçons de 6e année, Lily explique sa théorie à Remus pendant que Sirius est en grande conversation avec le Serpentard. Regulus a envoyé un hibou à leur grand-père paternel pour lui demander la permission de donner sa garde à Sirius jusqu'à sa majorité et pourquoi. Patmol montre la lettre que son grand-père lui a envoyé le matin même.

_Sirius, _

_Regulus m'a écrit pour me faire part de certains évènements vous concernant tout les deux qui m'ont autant peinés que choqués. En tant que véritable Lord de cette famille, j'ai pris contacte avec Amélia, ta cousine. Son mari est un Lord et a accepté de te prendre sous son toit pour les prochaines vacances d'été avec Regulus dans son manoir. Il t'enseignera tout ce que tu dois savoir pour devenir le prochain Lord Black, à ma mort. Je sais que tes parents ton reniés, mais ils ne peuvent le faire sans mon consentement en tant que chef de clan et de famille, et ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne l'auront pas. J'ai ouvert un compte à ton nom et celui de ton frère à Gringotts. Comme je suis celui qui l'a ouvert, tes parents ne pourront pas y avoir accès. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour vos effets scolaires pour les prochaines années, pour des vêtements, ou tout autres dépenses personnelles. _

_J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on puisse se voir bientôt. Écris moi la date de votre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard que l'on puisse, Reg, toi et moi, se voir pour tout organiser._

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Sirius Orion Black_

Severus releva la tête vers l'animagus canin avec un sourire rayonnant. Sa suggestion allait sauvé Regulus de devenir un Mangemort à ses 17 ans, sans qu'il ne le fasse exprès.

Le jour de Halloween, Sirius et Regulus se rendaient au rendez-vous avec leur grand-père paternel au Trois-Balais pendant que les autres Maraudeurs, Sev et Lily vaquent à d'autres occupations. Severus, Remus et Lily vont dans un apothicaire pour se prendre des fioles en cristal pour la prochaine pleine lune et y mettre de la bave, des poils et du sang de Remus transformé en loup-garou.

Quant à eux, James et Peter essayaient de trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que leurs deux boules de poiles canines réalisent qu'ils s'aiment.

\- Un filtre d'amour? Propose James.

\- Non, c'est inutile, dit Peter, ils s'aiment déjà. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est de les forcer à se l'avouer.

\- Une fois que Sirius le comprendra, il va lui sauter dessus, dit James en riant doucement en se faisant une image mentale de la situation. C'est celui à qui il faudrait ouvrir les yeux en premier. Je pense que Rem le sait, mais avec toutes les conquêtes de Patmol, il ne veut rien lui dire. Je le comprends un peu. Je n'aurais pas envie d'être une tête de plus sur son tableau de chasse déjà impressionnant… Lui, il faudra le convaincre qu'il est spécial pour Siri.

\- Et comment on va faire ça? Demande Queuedever, septique.

\- Aucune idée, dit Cornedrue en haussant les épaules. Mais il faudra bien trouver quelque chose.

\- Sev? Demande Pete.

\- Sev! Répète James avec plus de conviction de Peter.

Ils sortent donc de la boutique de friandises avec un grand sac bien rempli pour rejoindre les autres devant la boutique de l'apothicaire.

Quand Rem, Sev et Lily sortent de la boutique, Lucius s'approche doucement du groupe.

\- Lucius! Dit Severus avec enthousiasme. Je suis vraiment content de te voir. Comment tu vas, Lord Malefoy?

\- Je vais bien, répond le nouveau Lord. Mais le Manoir Malefoy est horriblement vide. J'ai hâte que Cissa puisse enfin me rejoindre.

\- Vous avez moins d'un an à attendre pour célébrer votre mariage, dit doucement Lily, dans les bras de Sev. Avec tout ce que vous faîtes au Ministère, le temps paraîtra mois long si vous êtes occupé. Et je sais aussi que Narcissa est impatiente d'être avec vous, elle aussi.

\- Merci pour ces paroles de réconfort, Miss Evans. Je suis très heureux que mon petit frère de cœur ait trouvé une personne aussi brillante et compréhensive pour combler sa vie. Je donne un bal de Noël cette année, et j'aimerais y inviter Severus. Vous êtes aussi la bienvenue, Miss Evans, dit-il en s'inclinant et en faisant un baisemain à Lily.

La jeune femme rougie d'embarra en balbutiant une affirmation après l'accord de Sev d'un hochement de tête. Sev lève tout de même un sourcil septique. Il a confiance en Lucius, mais de là à l'inviter à un truc mondain… Il ne s'est jamais sentit à sa place dans ces trucs. Mais si ça peut faire plaisir à Lily, ce n'est pas un bal qui va le tuer. Il a survécu à 3 ans en tant que Mangemort et ensuite, 2 ans en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le mois de Novembre est bien avancé quand Sev et Rem retourne au Manoir Potter. Les deux garçons avaient enfin compris pourquoi Lady Potter était si Serpentard dans son comportement, c'était simple, elle en avait été une. Amélia Potter, Black, de son nom de jeune fille, avait été ravie de leur expliquer que Regulus allait les rejoindre pour les vacances de Noël. Son oncle l'avait contacté pour lui expliqué ce qui c'était passé pour Sirius et Regulus dans leur famille. Elle en avait souvent avisé Lord Black quand Sirius arrivait au Manoir Potter avec des bleus, mais ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné une telle maltraitance. Amélia en avait été littéralement malade quand son oncle lui avait raconté l'intégralité de ce qu'avait enduré Sirius et Regulus sous leur toit au celui de Arcturus.

Une fois que la garde de Sirius et Regulus était officiellement sous la tutelle de Lord Black, il avait annoncé à son fils aîné Orion, qu'il avait décidé de reprendre son siège au Magenmagot. Son fils avait tempêté, crié, argumenté, menacé, maudit, mais rien n'avait fait.

\- Tu as oublié la règle numéro un de cette famille, Orion, lui avait dit son père avec sévérité. La devise même de cette famille! Toujours pure! Dis moi ce qu'il y a de pure à battre ses enfants? Ce qu'il y a de pure à laissé ton propre frère souiller le corps et l'âme de tes fils? Ce qu'il y a de pure à mépriser un créature aussi noble et serviable qu'un elfe de maison? La pureté, elle n'Est pas dans le sang, Orion! Elle est dans nos gestes, dans nos paroles et dans nos intentions! La vraie pureté, fils, elle est dans l'âme! Et je crains que la tienne ne soit irrécupérable. Je t'enlève la garde et tout tes droits sur Sirius et Regulus. Non seulement, tu n'as pas su les protéger des autres, mais tu ne les as pas protégé de toi! J'ai honte de toi et de ton frère. Salazar! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à la magie pour avoir des fils pareil! Cissa vivra avec son fiancé dès les vacances et Bella ira chez notre cousine, Muriel Weasley. Dora est déjà mariée et très heureuse en ménage. Elle est celle qui a le mieux tournée dans cette famille.

\- Elle est mariée à un Sang-de-Bourbe père! Explose Orion. Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareil!?

\- SI LES SORCIERS NE S'ÉTAIENT PAS UNIS À DES MOLDUS, IL N'Y AURAIT PLUS DE SORCIERS DEPUIS DES SIÈCLES, tonne le Lord, ce qui fait que Orion recule de deux pas, sous la rage de son père. CE N'EST PAS DE CETTE FAÇON QUE JE VOUS AI ÉLEVÉS, TON FRÈRE ET TOI! QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ VOUS? Peut importe. Je suis seulement venu t'avertir. Ta présence n'est ni désirée, ni bienvenue au Ministère à l'avenir. Si vous essayez de vous approcher de Sirius et Regulus, ta femme et toi, je vous fait arrêter dans la seconde. Je suis clair?


	13. Chapter 13

Au Manoir Potter, Rem et Sev sont très heureux de savoir que c'est ici que Regulus a trouvé refuge avec Sirius grâce à leur grand-père. Comme prévu, Remus passe un scan cérébral dans une clinique privée Moldue qui est fermée. Grâce à un Cracmol, qui était le médecin des lieux, ils apprennent que la lycanthropie affecte le système nerveux central de Remus. Le médecin leur a expliqué que la maladie de ce patient agissait exactement comme la rage, qui peut se développer pour la plus part des mammifères, mais surtout les carnivores. Il leur explique aussi qu'il y a un vaccin pour cette maladie.

\- *La rage évolue en trois phases, le début où l'on observe une brusque modification du comportement habituel : chien, par exemple, devenant plus agressif ou au contraire plus caressant, ou encore chien apathique, recherchant la solitude et l'obscurité. Puis vient puis une phase d'excitation avec une hyperesthésie et parfois des convulsions des muscles faciaux (en particulier des masséters). L'aboiement d'un chien enragé est spécifique (« bitonal »). Un comportement anormalement agressif est fréquent, mais pas systématique. L'animal cherche à mordre tout objet se situant à proximité de sa tête, et ne lâche pas prise après morsure. Le chien enragé peut ingérer n'importe quel objet (bois, pierre, paille...) et leur présence dans l'estomac d'un chien était autrefois une aide au diagnostic de rage. La dernière phase est paralytique, avec une hyper salivation marquée, dépression et coma. La mort survient par arrêt respiratoire vers le dixième jour après le début des symptômes.*1

\- C'est pour ça que Lunard n'est pas en dépression ou dans le coma, comprend Severus. En une nuit, il n'atteint jamais ce stade.

\- Deux vaccins inactivés contre la rage sont distribués dans cette clinique, explique le médecin en regardant les scans de Remus : *Imovax Rage (Sanofi Pasteur); et le RabAvert (GSK). Il s'agit de vaccins lyophilisés préparés à partir du virus de la rage cultivé sur des cellules diploïdes humaines (Imovax Rage) ou sur des cellules d'embryon de poulet purifiées (RabAvert). Chaque dose d'Imovax Rage reconstitué contient : au moins 2,5 UI d'antigène du virus de la rage (souche WISTAR PM/WI 38 1503 3M); moins de 100 mg d'albumine humaine, moins de 150 µg de néomycine et 20 µg de rouge de phénol; le diluant composé d'eau stérile. Chaque dose de RabAvert reconstitué contient : au moins 2,5 UI d'antigène du virus de la rage (souche Flury LEP); moins de 12 mg de polygéline (gélatine bovine), moins de 0,3 mg d'albumine sérique humaine, moins de 10 µg de néomycine, moins de 0,02 µg de chlortétracycline, moins de 0,002 µg d'amphotéricine B, moins de 0,003 µg d'ovalbumine (protéine du blanc d'œuf); le diluant composé d'eau stérile.*2

\- Et vous croyez que ça pourrait fonctionner pour sa maladie? Demande Lady Potter en fronçant des sourcils, tout en continuant d'enregistrer la conversation avec son magnétophone.

\- Il serait possible de faire un mélange de l'un de nos vaccins contre la rage avec le médicament que vous avez déjà inventé, explique patiemment le Dr Thomas. C'est une découverte extraordinaire, que vous avez faites, jeune homme, félicite Thomas en regardant Severus avec fierté. Je n'ai jamais vue qui que se soit d'aussi doué! Oh! Lady Potter, puis-je vous parler en privé, un instant?

Le médecin emmène Amélia dans un pièce à côté et propose à la dame de contribuer aux études en potions de Severus quand il aura fini ses ASPIC. Il vient d'une famille Sang-Pure et sait que les Rogue n'en font pas partie.

\- Je ne veux, en aucun cas, insulter ce jeune homme, dit précipitamment le médecin. Mais je serais honoré de contribuer à l'éducation de ce garçon des plus prometteurs. Je vous laisse ma carte, dit-il en lui donnant un petit bout de carton rectangulaire blanc avec son nom, celui de sa clinique et ses numéros de téléphone, autant personnel que professionnel.

Il lui explique, en gros, comment ça fonctionne et ils retournent tous les deux vers Severus et Lunard. Dr Thomas s'approche du loup-garou avec un air déterminé.

\- Si je peux vous servir à quoi que se soit dans ces recherches, ma porte vous est ouverte. Nous ferons tout ce qui est possible de faire pour vous sortir de cet enfer, jeune homme.

Ça avait pris un bon 2 heures au Dr Thomas pour se rentrer dans la tête que la bête sanguinaire qu'il avait devant lui était inoffensive. Quand Lady Potter l'avait contacté il y a deux semaines pour lui expliquer la situation, il en était tombé de sa chaise. Une potion pour annihiler l'instinct meurtrier des loup-garou! Et puis quoi encore? L'intégration des Cracmols dans la communauté magique avec ça? Mais en observant le regard apeuré et intimidé de la bête qui était entrée avec Lady Potter et un adolescent, recouvert d'une cape d'invisibilité, son cœur s'était brisé. En le regardant dans les yeux, il avait vue l'être humain en souffrance derrière la fourrure, les griffes et les crocs. Et quand il avait appris que cette pauvre personne avait été mordue à l'âge de 5 ans! Pauvre enfant!

\- Et qui est ce jeune homme? Demande Dr Thomas.

\- En fait, docteur, dit Sev avec un regard dur, je pense que c'est mieux pour sa sécurité et sa tranquillité de vie que le moins de personnes possibles soient au courant de son identité.

\- Je comprends, dit Dr Thomas. Je vois que vous êtes une personne très proche de lui. Je suis heureux pour lui qu'il ait un ami comme vous.

Le médecin voit alors la grosse tête du loup-garou acquiescer et le jeune Rogue qui pose un bras protecteur sur le dos de la bête.

Les trois sorciers repartent ensuite par portoloin au Manoir Potter. Severus tenant fermement les deux bouteilles des vaccins dont le Dr Thomas avait parlé.

Dès qu'ils atterrissent dans le laboratoire, Severus veut analyser les vaccins. Amélia le regarde avec un sourire désolé en lui disant qu'ils doivent, Remus et lui, retourner à Poudlard. Il acquiesce à contrecœur et s'engouffre dans la cheminée du bureau de Lord Potter pour celui de Dumbledore. Il avait pris soin de laisser un parchemin sur le bureau avec toutes les actions possibles de Voldemort dans les prochains mois. Il s'était creusé la tête pour se rappeler le plus de choses possible à ce sujet et il s'est dit que le meilleur moyen pour que le message passe, était pas l'Aurore Potter. Il avait précisé qu'on entendait beaucoup de choses dans la salle commune des Serpentard dur ce mégalomane drogué à la Magie Noire.

C'est avec un regard préoccupé qu'il arrive avec Remus à Poudlard.

\- Ah! Jeunes hommes! Tout c'est bien passé? Demande Dumbledore avec un sourire jovial et ses yeux brillants de curiosité.

\- Severus a peut-être une piste supplémentaire à explorer, Mr le directeur, dit Rem avec une admiration sans borne dans le regard.

\- Mais il va falloir attendre au mois prochain pour analyser ce qu'on a, dit Sev en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Excellent! Dit le directeur en se tapant dans les mains. Il ne vous reste qu'un seul mois avant que cette découverte extraordinaire ne soit officialisée. Reposez-vous bien pendant ce temps, parce qu'ensuite, vous aurez tout un marathon à faire au Ministère. Maintenant, allez voir Mme Pomfresh tout les deux. Ensuite, vous irez vous reposer. On est samedi, profitez-en!

Sur ce, les deux adolescents le salut d'un signe de tête et sortent du bureau vers l'infirmerie.

\- Et Mr Rogue, dit l'infirmière, si je dois vous redire de dormir plus souvent, je vous stupéfix et vous fais avaler un somnifère. Compris?

\- Oui madame, dit passivement Severus, sous le sourire goguenard de Lunard.

Ils vont ensuite dans le dortoir des garçons de 6e année et s'étalent comme des masses dans le même lit. Severus n'avait pas la force d'aller dans celui du fond, où il dort habituellement.

*1 : fr. wiki/Rage_(maladie)

*2 : . .ca/professionnels/vaccination/piq-vaccins/rage-vaccin-contre-la-rage#composition


	14. Chapter 14

Le reste des Maraudeurs et Lily entrent dans le dortoir, ils voient Sev et Rem, profondément endormis sur le même matelas.

\- Comme ils sont mignons, dit malicieusement Peter, dans le but de faire réagir Sirius.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mignon de voir deux gars épuisés avec des cernes noires qui leur mangent le visage, dit James.

Sur ce, Queuedever lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes en montrant Patmol du menton.

\- Mouais, ils sont mignons, dit alors James d'un air faussement songeur, dans leur genre.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Sirius pour réagir. Il sort sa baguette et colle un lit de chaque côté de celui qu'il partage habituellement avec Remus. Il va alors s'étendre derrière le loup-garou et le prend possessivement dans ses bras. Lily, amusée, fait la même chose à côté de Severus et il passe son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme dans son sommeil en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux flamboyants. James et Peter haussent les épaules et vont les rejoindre. James derrière Sirius et Peter se glisse derrière Lily et prend sa forme de rat pour avoir plus de place sur l'oreiller moelleux. Remus se tourne alors vers Sirius et se blottit contre lui, pendant que l'animagus canin le couve du regard avant de fermer les yeux et s'endormir comme une masse.

Les nuits de pleine lune, quand Sev et Lunard sont au Manoir Potter, le reste des Maraudeurs et Lily ne dorment jamais bien. Lily se couche dans le lit de Sev en écoutant James, Peter et Sirius raconter leurs déboires pour passer le temps. Cette nuit, c'est Lys qui a prise la parole pour parler de sa sœur. Elle leur avait dit à quel point la sœur qu'elle avait avant lui manquait, celle avec qui elle était proche et avec qui elle avait fait les 400 coups à l'école. Les trois garçons avaient éclatés de rire quand elle avait expliqué qu'elle avait changé les cheveux d'une fille blonde en bleu électrique, sans le faire exprès, quand cette fille l'avait traité de poil de carotte, quand elle avait 7 ans.

Donc, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Sev profitaient bien de ce samedi pour rattraper leur manque de sommeil. C'est Mme Pomfresh qui allait être contente!

Pendant ce temps, au Ministère de la Magie, Lord Potter discute avec Alastor Maugrey.

\- Charlus, qu'est-ce qui te dit que les infos de ce gamin sont véridiques? Lui dit l'homme d'un regard inquisiteur.

\- Je lui fais confiance, Alastor. Il a vécu l'enfer, ce gamin. Autant chez lui qu'à Poudlard. Et tu sais très bien qu'avec ces conneries de rivalités de Maisons dans ce château, les Serpentard sont mis de côté et marginalisés juste par la couleur de leur cravate! C'est le meilleur moyen de les pousser dans les bras de ce psychopathe. Et les enfants de certaines familles n'ont pas le luxe de choisir ce qu'ils veulent faire de leur vie. Que ce soit au niveau de leur mariage, de leur vie professionnelle ou de leur allégeance politique.

\- Tu as raison, avoue Maugrey. On a eu de la chance que le p'tit Malefoy ne tourne pas mal. Avec le père qu'il avait! Je pense que la mort du vieux Malefoy est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à ce gamin! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ces informations?

\- Pour commencer, on va vérifier si son ancienne identité est la bonne. Selon Severus, il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor. On va commencer par là, dit Lord Potter, catégorique.

Les deux homme vont au niveau des archives, l'étage juste au dessus de celui du Département des Mystères.

Ils trouvent rapidement le dossier de ce Jedusor, mais il n'y en a pas qu'un. Selon ce qu'ils ont trouvé, un Morfin Gaunt et son père, Elvis Gaunt, aurait assassinés la famille Jedusor il y a quelques années, dans le village de Little Hangleton. Les deux hommes décident donc d'aller voir si Morfin y est encore. En fouillant un peu plus dans le dossier, ils apprennent qu'il est mort à Azkaban il y a quelques années, mais que Dumbledore essayait de le faire libérer. Lord Potter lève un sourcil, perplexe, alors que Maugrey siffle de mécontentement.

\- Bon, on va rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à cette vieille branche, dit Alastor avec un hochement de tête.

\- Ça me va, répond Charlus, mais pas un mot sur Severus.

\- Entendu, acquiesce l'autre Aurore.

Sur ce, ils font une copie des deux dossiers Jedusor et vont à la zone des cheminette pour se rendre au bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Messieurs! Que me vaut cette charmante visite, dit joyeusement Albus en se levant du fauteuil de son bureau pour les accueillir.

\- Nous avons eu une informations sur Voldemort et nous voulions la confirmer avec vous, dit Lord Potter en s'assoyant sur la chaise que Dumbledore lui présentait.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Est-ce que le véritable nom de cet homme est Tom Elvis Jedusor? Demande Maugrey, en restant debout, à côté de son partenaire.

\- Qui vous a donné cette information? Demande le vieux mage en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Confidentielle, répond Maugrey d'un ton bourru. C'est lui ou pas?

\- En effet.

\- Bon! Et qu'est-ce que vous savez sur les Gaunt? Dit Alastor.

Le vieux sorcier perd alors ses couleurs et le Lord le regarde avec curiosité. Albus en sait définitivement plus qu'il veut en dire.

\- Albus, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au cachotier! Insiste Maugrey. On sait très bien que vous êtes le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ce que vous essayez de faire, j'en fait partie. Mais vous n'avez aucune valeur, du point de vue juridique et de plus, au Ministère, malgré toute votre influence, vous n'êtes pas plus qu'un directeur d'école particulièrement brillant. Alors arrêtez de faire votre sainte ni touche et crachez le morceau! S'impatiente Alastor, sous le regarde mi amusé mi réprobateur de son collègue.

Albus Dumbledore se lance donc dans les explications. La vie de Tom Jedusor dans son orphelinat Moldu, son obsession de découvrir ses origines, une fois à Poudlard, ses soupçons de son implication dans l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets pendant l'année scolaire de 1942-1943, son doute sur son implication dans la famille paternelle de ce dernier, sa demande de venir enseignez à Poudlard la Défense contre les forces du Mal, seulement deux ans après ses ASPIC. Albus balance alors tout ce qu'il sait sur son ancien étudiant. À la fin de son récit, les Aurores semblent satisfaits.

Les hommes le remercient avant de repartir par la cheminée après que Lord Potter ait demandé des nouvelles de son fils et de ses amis.

\- Et si ce petit Rogue devenait notre espion? Demande Maugrey à son partenaire.

\- Il n'en est pas question! Dit sérieusement Charlus. C'est un môme, Alastor! Et il nous en a donné suffisamment. On a plus avancés en une journée avec ce qu'il nous a transmis que depuis le début de cette boucherie.

\- Relaxe, Charlus, c'était juste une suggestion. Et il le fera peut-être de lui-même. Allons voir ce village de Little Hangleton, maintenant.

Sur ce, Lord Potter approuve de la tête et suit son partenaire dans la zone de transplanage.

Quand ils arrivent près d'une petite bicoque à un kilomètre et demi de la sortie du village, Maugrey grogne.

\- C'est bourré de Magie Noire, ici, siffle le vieil Aurore.

Potter lève un sourcil en regardant son collègue. Il n'a jamais eu la sensibilité de Alastor sur le sujet. Celle de Maugrey lui a sauvée la vie à plusieurs reprises. Après une batterie de sorts de révélation et de détection, ils arrivent enfin à entrer dans la maison sans faire réagir les alarmes posées un peu partout. Maugrey dit à Potter que la concentration de Magie Noire est dans ce qui ressemble à un salon. Lord Potter trouve une brique amovible derrière une bibliothèque et un petit espace derrière cette brique. Il trouve alors une bague dans une petite boîte en bois. Lui aussi sent alors toute la malveillance de cette chose.

\- Alastor! Vient voir ça!

L'autre Aurore s'approche de lui et regarde la boîte, comme hypnotisé.

\- Ne touche pas à ce truc, dit Charlus en donnant une légère tape sur la main de son partenaire. Tu pourrais perdre ta main, ou même la vie. Cette chose a l'air… démoniaque, souffle Charlus.

\- Mouais, dit Alastor en revenant à lui. Je vais faire une copie de ça et on rentre.

Charlus s'exécute donc et place la copie où il avait trouvé la boîte en bois avec la bague dedans. C'est la merde, la grosse merde! La Pierre de Résurrection repose sur cette bague et empeste la Magie Noire. Mais pas le type de Magie Noire dont il avait discuté avec Severus, la Magie Noire qui ne sert à rien de bon. Il décide donc de l'amené à Gringotts pour le faire analyser.

Plus ou moins une heure plus tard, Severus ouvre doucement les yeux dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur de vanille épicée du shampoing de sa Lily. Il resserre légèrement ses bras autour de son corps contre le sien en enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure. Lily se réveille aussi et caresse tendrement le bras de son homme autour d'elle. La Préfète tourne alors sur elle-même pour être en face de Severus.

\- Alors, comment ça c'est passé? Demande la jeune femme dans un murmure en lui caressant doucement le visage pour écarter des mèches de cheveux de Severus.

\- Très bien, le Dr Thomas nous a donné quelques pistes à explorer quand la Lunard sera officialisée le mois prochain. La Lycanthropie et la rage s'attaquent à la même zone du corps de la victime, explique l'ancien Maître des Potions. Je vais analyser les vaccins contre la rage qu'il nous a donnés et je vais essayer de les adapter à la Lycanthropie.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien sûr, Lily, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front en caressant doucement sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, Sev.

\- Moi aussi, Lys. À jamais.

\- À jamais, répète la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui.

James s'était réveillé quelques instants plus tôt et a tout entendu. Mais quel gâchis il aurait fait s'il avait continué à essayé de les séparer! Il s'en veut énormément. Plus il apprend à connaître le vrai Severus, plus il a l'impression de ne pas mérité son amitié. Ce gars vivait l'enfer chez lui, a eu l'espoir d'une vie plus simple en entrant à Poudlard et tout ce que James à fait, est d'avoir étirer son calvaire au château. Il soupire de frustration et de déception. Il n'a pas été mieux avec Sev que ces imbéciles de futurs Mangemorts qui persécutent les élèves Nés-Moldus. Il s'enfonce alors dans ses oreillers en regardant le plafond, les yeux dans le vide.


	15. Chapter 15

Le mois passe rapidement jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Severus ont organisé une petite fête pour Sirius le 3 novembre et ont fait entrer Regulus, Narcissa et Bellatrix pour la célébrer, dans la Salle sur Demande. Sirius s'était beaucoup rapproché des membres de la famille qu'il avait encore à Poudlard. Il était heureux que Bella puisse espérer une vie meilleure avec leur cousine éloignée, Murielle Weasley. C'était, certes, une vieille fille aigrie, mais elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur qui que se soit, comparé à Arcturus Black.

Murielle et Bella avaient décidées de mettre en place une correspondance soutenue entre elles pour apprendre à se connaître mieux. À la surprise de cette dernière, elle s'était ouverte à la vieille dame sur la vie qu'elle avait eu chez son père. L'écrire à une étrangère était beaucoup plus facile que de se confier à une personne que l'on connait et qu'on a en face de soi. Murielle lui avait promis de ne pas la séparer de sa sœur Narcissa et qu'elles pourraient se voir aussi souvent que possible. Bella avait même fini par écrire à Andromeda pour lui demander comment elle allait depuis son mariage et qu'elle aimerait beaucoup la revoir. En tout objectivité, Bellatrix devait admettre que les Sang-de… les Né-Moldu ne sont pas si dangereux ou nuisibles qu'elle le pensait. Il était évident que Evans était plus puissante qu'elle et ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle, si personne ne lui apprenait les valeurs, les coutumes et la culture sorcière. Bella avait écrit à son futur beau-frère pour lui demander conseil à ce sujet. À sa surprise, Lucius lui avait répondu que le meilleur moyen, pour intégrer les Né-Moldu dans leur monde, était justement de leur apprendre à vivre dedans. Depuis ce temps, Bella et Narcissa avaient proposé à Evans de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle ne sait pas sur le monde magique. C'était une rouquine plus qu'enthousiaste qui avait acceptée avec plaisir.

Sev avait fait un gâteau en forme de chien, au chocolat, pour Sirius. Il s'était occupé de la recette et Lily des charmes pour donner forme au gâteau.

Pendant la soirée, c'était avec une immense surprise que tous voient le léger rapprochement entre Bella et James. La Serpentard de 6e année discutait avec légèreté et enthousiasme avec l'animagus cervidé et riait beaucoup. Lily et Narcissa échangent un regard surpris, puis complice à ce rapprochement plus qu'inespéré. Cissa savait que sa sœur était sous contrat de mariage avec Rodolfus Lestrange, mais Lord Black l'avait immédiatement annulé quand Bella avait fini par lui avouer que Rodolfus était un jeune homme misogyne et violant. Lord Black faisait enfin ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps, il veillait au bien-être et à la sécurité de la plus jeune génération de Black. Il avait aussi demandé à Narcissa si elle était certaine de vouloir épouser le jeune Lord Malefoy et qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut si elle voulait rompre ce contrat entre elle et Lucius. Après une longue discussion, elle avait enfin réussi à le convaincre qu'elle était amoureuse de Lucius et qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse de cette future union. Surtout que maintenant, Abraxas Malefoy n'était plus là pour gâcher leur bonheur.

La soirée est une réussite et tous les participants de la fête s'endorment dans la Salle sur Demande. Narcissa et Bella s'endorment en entourant leur petit cousin dans un grand lit, Lily dans les bras de Severus, Remus dans ceux de Sirius et James ronfle sur un petit rat, endormit sur son oreiller.

Les jours passent rapidement et c'est enfin le dernier mois de potion Lunard avant la dernière dose devant quelques Langues-de-Plomb pour officialiser le brevet de Severus. Dans le Manoir Potter, Severus planche sur l'analyse des vaccins contre la rage et mélange quelques échantillons avec la sang, la salive ou les poils de Lunard, réduits en poudre. C'est avec la salive qu'il a le plus de résultats. Il se promet de proposer à Remus de tester ça quand les recherches sur la Lunard seront terminées au mois de décembre. Lady Potter est d'une aide inestimable pour le jeune potionniste. Plus Severus apprend à la connaître, plus il se trouve idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué avant son appartenance à la famille Black. Amélia Potter aurait pu être la mère de Narcissa qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné plus que ça. Sev trouve qu'elles se ressemblent énormément. La même détermination à vouloir sauver les gens qu'elles aiment, le même esprit analytique, la même force tranquille. Il finit par sortir de ses pensées quand Lunard enfonce son museau humide dans son flan.

\- Ça va, Lunard? Demande le Serpentard.

Le loup-garou s'approche de lui avec un gémissement légèrement plaintif. Il se couche sur le divan, à côté de Severus et soupir en posant sa tête poilue sur les genoux de Sev.

\- Je sais, Rem, dit doucement l'adolescent en passant sa main dans les poils drus du lycanthrope. Je comprends que tu ais peur de le dire à Sirius, mais il va bien falloir que tu saches un jour à quoi t'en tenir, dit doucement Sev, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Lunard soupir une nouvelle fois en fermant les yeux.

\- Et si il avait autant de conquêtes parce qu'il pense que tu ne l'aimes pas? Propose Sev. Et si il essaye de passer à autre chose de cette façon? Rajoute Severus, en sachant qu'il a tout à fait raison. Il ne sait pas qu'il te fait du mal parce qu'il est certain que tu ne l'aimes pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Remus gémit de dépit une nouvelle fois et une grosse larme coule sur le pelage de ses joues. Sev lui gratte doucement le derrière des oreilles, en soutien silencieux. Il est vraiment temps que ces deux-là se parlent.

De retour à Poudlard, Sev et Rem se dirigent vers l'infirmerie, comme d'habitude.

\- Je vois que vous avez enfin décidé de m'écouter, Mr Rogue, dit Mme Pomfresh. Il était plus que temps que vous vous décidiez à avoir des nuits descentes. Mr Lupin, tout est en ordre. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades dans la Grande Salle.

Dès qu'ils arrivent dans le réfectoire, Sirius bondit de son siège pour les rejoindre avec une inquiétude évidente dans le regard.

\- Alors, comment ça c'est passé? Demande Patmol.

\- Comme d'habitude, répond Lunard en haussant les épaules.

\- Et les recherches sur les vaccins, insiste Sirius. Sev a trouvé quelque chose?

\- Pas encore, soupir Remus en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il n'a eu qu'une nuit pour vérifier la composition du vaccin, laisses lui un peu de temps.

Sirius hoche donc la tête, résigné. Plus le temps passe, plus Sirius apprend à connaître les compétences et l'intelligence de Severus, plus il sent qu'il trouvera bientôt quelque chose pour aider Rem de façon significative. Mais il a aussi peur qu'un éventuel test tourne mal. Qu'il perde Remus avant même de lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Depuis quelques temps, Sirius fait de son mieux pour lui faire comprendre. Sa discussion avec James l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur ses émotions concernant Remus. Patmol fait tout son possible pour lui faire sentir à quel point il est attaché à lui. Il fait de son mieux pour lui prouver qu'il est important pour lui, qu'il n'est pas une conquête de passage, qu'il l'aime, lui, juste lui. Mais à chaque fois, Remus fait la sourde oreille. Comme si il ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas le comprendre. Sirius se laisse donc tomber sur le siège d'où il s'est levé il y a quelques minutes et lance un regard désespéré vers le loup-garou qui possède son cœur.

\- Siri, qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demande Lily avec inquiétude.

\- Je crois que… que Rem ne m'aime pas, dit Sirius, le regard dans le vide, sans voir l'assiette pleine devant lui.

\- Tu lui as demandé? Dit Lily en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Non, soupir Sirius en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu sais, j'ai plus ou moins vécue ça avec Sev, lui avoue la Gryffondor rousse. Je le voyais dans ma soupe depuis que je suis toute petite. On s'est rencontrés quand on avait 9 ans. Comme tu le sais, c'est lui qui m'a apprise que j'étais une sorcière. Il me parlait du monde magique avec tellement de passion et d'enthousiasme. Il m'apprenait tellement de choses, sans jamais me faire sentir stupide. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui avant même de souffler les bougies sur mon gâteau à mon 10e anniversaire, dit-elle en riant. J'ai tout fait pour lui faire comprendre. Et ce n'est qu'à la dernière journée de nos BUSE qu'il m'a embrassé. Je pense que si j'avais eu le courage que les Gryffondor sont supposés avoir, il y a longtemps qu'on aurait été ensemble. Si j'avais été moins froussarde et je lui avais dit clairement que je l'aime, on serait ensemble depuis longtemps déjà.

\- Et? Demande Sirius, sans comprendre où Lily veut en venir.

\- Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, c'est que quand on a trop peur de la réaction de l'autre, on ne fait pas ce qu'on ferait en temps normal. Si je n'avais pas eu peur du rejet de Sev, je lui aurais dit que je l'aime, depuis une éternité. Mais comme j'étais terrorisée à l'idée que ce ne soit pas réciproque, j'ai gardé ça pour moi. Sirius, la seule chose qui t'empêche de dire à Remus que tu es amoureux de lui, c'est toi. Est-ce que tu comprends, maintenant?

Sirius médite là-dessus un moment avant de se lever d'un bond et de rejoindre Remus en lui disant qu'il faut qu'il lui parle, c'est une urgence de niveau Détraqueur. Remus le regarde un instant en levant un sourcil perplexe.

\- De niveau quoi? Demande le préfet.

\- Lunard, s'il te plait, viens, le supplie littéralement Sirius du regard.

\- C'est bon, je viens, dit Rem en levant les yeux au ciel devant les pitreries de son ami.

Sirius l'entraine donc dans un couloir pas trop loin et le reste de leur groupe les suivent discrètement.

\- Rem, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important. Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne me crois pas, mais je te jure sur ma magie que c'est vrai.

Un filet de fumé sort de la poitrine de Sirius, fait le tour de lui-même pour entrer dans celle de Remus qui le regarde avec incrédulité.

\- Depuis que Sev est dans notre dortoir et qu'on dort ensemble, toi et moi, je n'arrive plus à dormir quand t'es pas là. Quand je ne te tiens pas dans mes bras, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Tu me manques et j'ai peur pour toi. Quand je te vois discuter avec une autre personne que moi, je sais que c'est complètement irrationnel, mais je suis jaloux. Jaloux que cette personne accapare ton attention au lieu de moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas une grande crédibilité dans la matière, je sais que je ne donne que l'image d'un coureur de jupons stupide. Mais je t'aime Remus. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis… Je ne peux même pas dire depuis quand, soupir Black en se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'était avant de savoir pour ta condition, et même une fois que tu nous l'as dit quand on t'a confronté, ça n'a jamais changé. Tu passais ton temps à dire que tu ne voudrais jamais être en couple avec qui que se soit. Que tu ne voulais effrayer personne par ta condition. Je… je me suis sentis comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi se brisait. Alors j'ai essayé de passer à autre chose en enchainant les conquêtes. J'ai essayé de t'oublier dans les bras de tout ceux avec qui j'ai couché. Et je n'y suis jamais arrivé, dit Sirius en baissant la tête. À chaque fois que je croisais ton regard ambré, je me sentais coupable de ce que j'avais fait. À chaque fois que tu me regardais avec un air déçu, je me brisais un peu plus. Et plus je me sentais seul, plus je couchais à gauche et à droite. C'était un cercle vicieux horrible. Mais quand Sev et Lys ont commencé à sortir ensemble, je suis devenu jaloux de leur couple, de leur complicité, de leur amour. Je leur en voulais, continue Sirius, sans se douter que les concernés l'entendaient aussi. J'étais jaloux qu'ils vivent leur amour au grand jour alors que moi, je me consumais pour une personne qui ne me considère que comme un ami. Ils nous étalent leur bonheur, leur joie et leur tendresse pendant que j'essaye de me convaincre que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu n'en a rien à faire de moi…

Mais Sirius n'a pas l'occasion de finir sa tirade. Une main vient s'installer derrière sa nuque et des lèvres chaudes et douces se posent sur les siennes. Patmol ouvre les yeux ronds en voyant le visage de Remus devant le sien. Il se détend immédiatement et répond avec bonheur au baisé du garçon qui fait battre son cœur depuis que le Choixpeau les a envoyés tout les deux à Gryffondor et qu'ils ont commencés à discuter. Sirius enroule alors la taille de Remus de ses bras et l'approche encore plus de lui. Remus entoure alors les épaules de Sirius de ses bras et leur baiser devient de plus en plus passionné. Quand leurs poumons brûlent par le manque d'air, ils se séparent à contre cœur pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils tournent vivement la tête, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand ils entendent des cris de joie et des applaudissement venant du tournant du couloir où ils ses sont réfugié.


	16. Chapter 16

Les vacances de Noël avaient commencé par l'habituel voyage en Poudlard Express vers le quai de Londres. Les Maraudeurs, Sev, Lys et Reg étaient tous dans le même compartiment à discuter de leurs projets pour les vacances estivales. Regulus était très nerveux. Comparé à son frère, il n'avait jamais rencontré Amélia Potter née Black, la cousine de son père. Sirius ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur la Médicomage, sous le regard goguenard de Remus et Severus qui se regardaient avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce que je dois être jaloux? Lui demande Rem avec un sourire moqueur vers son petit-ami.

\- Mais non, mon loulou, dit Patmol d'une voix mielleuse en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Personne en se monde n'a autant de chien que toi.

\- À part toi, peut-être, dit James en éclatant de rire. Et toi, Lys, tu fais quoi pendant les vacances?

\- Je vais me coltiner l'abrutit de petit-ami de ma sœur, soupire Lily en se calant dans les bras de Sev. Mes parents se sont senti obligés de l'inviter pour Noël. Au moins, avec le bal organisé par Lucius, je m'en sauve pour une soirée.

Avec les cours sur la bienséance sorcière que lui donnaient Narcissa et Balle, Lily avait prise l'habitude d'appeler le meilleur ami de son âme sœur par son prénom. Ce qui faisait bien l'affaire du jeune Lord. Elle était la petite-amie de son presque frère, après tout.

\- Et toi, Pete? Demande Regulus.

\- Je vais passer mon permis de transplanage avec Sirius demain et après, je ne sais pas trop, dit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah! Les avantages de la majorité, soupire Regulus avec envie.

Sirius et Pete se proposent pour aller chercher Lys et Sev chez les parents de cette dernière pour le bal de Yule de Lord Malefoy. Les deux sont plus que curiaux de voir la tronche de la sœur de la seule fille de leur petit groupe. Mr Evans avait proposé à sa fille d'invité Severus à la maison pour le début des vacances et de laisser leur fille les terminer au Manoir Potter avec le jeune Serpentard. Les parents de Lily savait bien que leur cadette ne supportait pas Vernond Dursley. C'était aussi leur cas, mais comme Pétunia semblait tenir à lui…

Quand le train s'immobilise enfin, tous se lèvent et vont rejoindre ceux qui les attendent. Sev suit Lys, plus nerveux que d'habitude. Il n'a pas revue Mr et Mme Evans depuis que Lily et lui sont ensemble. Il a toujours apprécié les parents de la jeune fille. Il y trouvait refuge quand l'orage éclatait chez lui. Son père, qui lui en voulait d'être comme sa mère, un être doué de magie. Et sa mère qui lui en voulait d'être né, parce que comme elle avait eu un enfant avec son Moldu de mari, les Prince refusaient de la réintégrer dans la famille. Elle avait même essayé de le tuer, quand il avait 6 ans. Il s'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Sa mère, en larme, accroupie devant l'âtre de la cheminée, en suppliant son père de la laisser revenir.

\- Si tu ne t'ais pas comprise en ayant un enfant avec cet être inférieur qu'est ton Moldu de mari, je crois que l'on va pouvoir s'arranger, avait dit le grand-père de Severus.

Eileen n'avait rien dit, elle avait simplement hoché la tête en signe d'acceptation avant de couper la communication. Elle avait ensuite levé sa baguette vers Severus qui voyait la pointe s'illuminer d'une lueur verte, menaçante et fatale. Pour la seule fois de sa vie, son père avait pris sa défense en arrachant la baguette de la main de sa femme et de la gifler de toutes ses forces avant de briser sa baguette en deux et de la foutre au feu, sous le regard alarmé de son épouse.

Severus sort de ce mauvais souvenir en voyant Mme Evans qui se dirige vers eux, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

\- Vous êtes prêts? Demande Rose Evans. Harold nous attend dans la voiture. Pétunia revient demain. Elle passe la nuit chez Marjorie, la sœur de Vernond.

Severus est soulagé de savoir qu'il a un moment de répit avant de se retrouver devant Pétunia. Il sait qu'il devra ramasser Lys à la petite cuillère quand sa sœur la traitera de nouveau de monstre et des conneries dans le genre.

Ils font le trajet en voiture et à son grand soulagement, Mr Evans fait un léger détour pour ne pas passer devant la maison des parents de son beau-fils. Dès qu'ils arrivent dans la petite maison des Evans, Severus est surpris de voir Mme Evans le guider vers la chambre de sa cadette.

\- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, leur dit Rose avec un petit sourire en coin. Je sais très bien de que font les jeunes gens de votre âge. Mais arrangez-vous tout de même pour que je sois pas grand-mère trop vite.

Et elle retourne au rez-de-chaussée en laissant le couple en plan. Sev est rouge comme une pivoine alors que Lily éclate d'un fou rire nerveux. Lily hausse une sourcil en voyant que ses parents avaient remplacé son lit simple pour un grand lit double, dans sa chambre.

Le repas est vite expédié quand Rose voit à quel point sa fille et son copain semblent exténués. Elle est expédie au lit et elle voit qu'elle avait raison quand elle réalise que Lily n'a même pas rouspété pour ne pas y aller. Les deux adolescents s'écroulent comme une masse dès qu'ils sont couchés dans le nouveau lit plus que confortable de la jeune fille.

\- Il était temps, tu ne penses pas? Demande Harold à sa femme quand il vient voir si les deux jeunes dorment.

\- En effet, soupire Rose en voyant son bébé, blottit dans les bras de Severus. J'aimerais tant que Tunie trouve un garçon qui la mérite. Pas come ce Vernond, se désole la mère de famille.

\- Moi aussi, ma chérie, lui dit son époux en la prenant dans ses bras pour la guider vers leur chambre. Moi aussi.

Le lendemain, en après midi, les Evans et Lys doivent retrouver Vernond, sa sœur et Pétunia dans un restaurant de la ville voisine. Vernond Dursley avait eu une promotion avec une bonne prime et avait décidé de claquer un bon paquet de livres sterling au nez de sa belle famille pour leur prouver qu'il était celui qu'il fallait à Pétunia. Les parents Evans regardaient Vernond et sa sœur d'un œil critique quand le frère et la sœur avaient décidé de commencer à boire. Vernond était bien éméché et se sentait téméraire, à entendre ce qu'il disait sur tout et tout le monde. Si l'économie allait mal, c'était de la faute des pauvres et des chômeurs, si il y avait tant d'anglais sans emploi, c'était parce que les étranger qui rentraient au pays leur volaient leur emploi, les catastrophes naturelles était la punition divine, envoyées par Dieu, pour punir les homosexuels.

Tunie passait son temps à essayer de tempérer les élans d'emportement de Dursley. Mais le bouquet fût quand Marjorie Dursley s'y mis aussi.

\- Mon frère est un excellent gendre, dit Marge en se servant un 4e verre de Wiski. Il gagne bien sa vie, a une belle maison et est tout à fait normal, dit-elle en regardant Sev de haut.

\- Et qu'insinuez-vous, exactement? Demande rose à cette jeune femme qui avait l'air d'un joueur de Rugby qui s'était fait rentrer dedans plus d'une fois.

\- Et bien, Vernond m'a parlé du petit-copain de votre 2e fille, explique-t-elle comme si le jeune couple n'était pas en face d'elle. Le fils d'un ivrogne et d'une folle. Les tares dans le genre, en général, persiste de génération en génération. J'élève des chiens, voyez-vous. Et quand il y a un comportement déviant chez les parents, on le retrouve dans l'enfant. Et il serait dommage de transmettre ce genre de gène dans la famille.

\- Je vois surtout que vous en faites l'expérience tout les jours, dit froidement Severus en la regardant avec mépris. Et personnellement, j'aime mieux être le FILS d'un ivrogne, que d'en être un moi-même. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Vernond?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues, demi portion? Comparé à toi, je gagne très bien ma vie, s'énerve Dursley mâle. J'ai un travail honnête et très bien payé! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? À part vivre chez tes parents à te faire gâter?

\- Severus à reçu un financement de 50 000 livres, l'été dernier, pour ses recherches sur un médicament qu'il a lui-même mis au point, dit Lily avec fierté, ce qui fait pâlir autant Vernond que Pétunia, qui regarde Severus avec les yeux ronds de surprise. Et c'est un membre de la chambre des Lord, de la couronne qui lui a donné ce financement, s'énerve la rouquine. Et vous, VERNOND, qui est le patron qui vous paye?

\- La Growning appartient à notre père, dit une Marge complètement arrachée qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle mettait son frère dans l'embarras.

\- Papa lui accorde une promotion et ça vient nous faire une leçon de méritocratie par-dessus le marché?! Dit Severus en regardant le gros homme moustachu avec mépris.

\- Viens Pat, dit Vernond en prenant Pétunia par le bras. On s'en va d'ici et on ne reverra plus jamais ces bon à rien.

\- Quoi?! S'exclame la jeune femme de 18 ans. Il n'en est pas question.

C'est ce moment que choisissent Sirius et Peter pour entrer dans le restaurant pour annoncer la nouvelle à leur couple d'amis qu'ils ont eu leur permis de transplanage.

\- J'ai l'impression que la demoiselle n'a pas envie de partir, dit froidement Peter en s'imposant entre Pétunia et Vernond.

Le restaurant devient alors presque complètement silencieux, quand Peter s'interpose entre la jeune femme et ce jeune homme plus qu'impoli dans la début vingtaine.

\- Et vous vous prenez pour qui, pour vous immiscer dans une conversation privée? Demande Vernond en bombant le torse, pour intimider Peter.

\- Pour un citoyen qui n'a pas l'intention de laisser un imbécile dans votre genre molester une femme, dit Pete avec assurance, sous le regard impressionné de Sirius et Pétunia.

Vernond, violet de rage, souffle comme un éruptif avant de prendre violement le bras frêle de Pétunia pour la forcer à venir avec lui. La jeune femme tente visiblement de résister pour rester avec ses parents, mais Vernond est bien trop fort pour elle et elle se lève à contre cœur de son siège.

\- Lâchez-là immédiatement! Siffle Queuedever d'une voix glaciale qui pourrait concurrencer avec celle de Sev dans ses mauvais jours.

\- Pet est MA fiancée! Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ça!

\- Mademoiselle Evans, demande Pete avec politesse à la sœur de son amie, souhaitez-vous partir avec lui?

\- Je… je voudrais rester, dit timidement Pétunia qui tentait encore de s'échapper de la poigne de fer de Vernond.

Peter suggère fortement à Dursley de libérer la sœur de Lily. Peter était, certes, le plus petit du groupe, mais il dégageait, en ce moment, une aura dangereuse que personne ne lui connaissait. Peut importe ce qu'il disait et comment, Dursley ne lâchait jamais sa prise sur le bras maigre de Pétunia. Lasse de toutes ces conneries, Pete finit par envoyer son poing en rendez-vous improvisé avec le nez de Dursley et celui-ci se met à pisser le sang.

\- Maintenant, dit Peter en regardant le frère et la sœur avec mépris, DEHORS!

\- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, se met à vociférer Marge Dursley en tenant un mouchoir sous le nez de son frère. Nous porterons plainte pour agression!

\- Et nous témoignerons en faveur de ce jeune homme, dit une vieille femme en pointant Peter du menton en prenant la main de son mari qui acquisse avec assurance.

\- Et nous aussi, dirent 3 serveuses d'une même voix.

\- Moi aussi, dit un homme dans la cinquantaine. Je suis le propriétaire de ce restaurant et je vous préviens que je ne veux plus jamais que vous passiez le pas de cet établissement ou j'appelle la police. Maintenant, DEHORS!


End file.
